Matrimonio de conveniencia
by mutemuia
Summary: ¿Hasta dónde llegarías para no separarte de la persona que amas?
1. La noticia

**Nota: **Punto de partida inspirado en la película del mismo nombre protagonizada por Gérard Depardieu y Andy MacDowell de 1990.

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Nada es mío, ni la película ni _Skip Beat_. Solo esta historia.

**Línea temporal:** Dos semanas antes de que Kyoko cumpla los dieciocho años.

* * *

**MATRIMONIO DE CONVENIENCIA**

**LA NOTICIA**

Kyoko y Ren no entendían de qué hablaba Lory.

\- Ren, tú eres solo medio japonés y nacido en el extranjero. Tu padre ni siquiera reside en el país. Por supuesto, todo se resolverá en los juzgados, pero esto va a tardar meses, y además en cuarenta días tendrías que estar fuera del país. Y no sé por cuánto tiempo. Y un parón indefinido ahora mismo sería contraproducente para tu carrera.

\- Pero yo tengo la doble nacionalidad…

\- Tenías. Se te ha revocado. Al parecer, hay un problema con la fecha en que se inscribió tu nacimiento. Tu padre tenía tres meses para hacerlo en su momento y ahora no se localizan los documentos originales presentados. Te puedo asegurar que tengo a todo mi gabinete jurídico trabajando en esto. Pero tienes problemas más urgentes, Ren. Tu residencia corre peligro. Y ahora mismo solo hay una posibilidad… Porque los grandes problemas requieren soluciones audaces…

La sonrisa de Lory da miedo. Una sonrisa diabólica… Sí, eso era…

\- No. Ni se te ocurra… No puedo creer lo que estás sugiriendo… No puedes pretender que yo… En fin… ¿No se puede hacer nada?

\- Está todo en manos de los abogados, Ren… Hemos sopesado todas las posibilidades… Es la única solución...

Les interrumpió una vocecita.

\- Lo haré…

Los dos hombres callan y se giran para mirarla. Kyoko alza la cabeza para enfrentarse a ellos. Su rostro ardía, mezcla de ira y rubor, Ren no sabría decirlo. Pero su voz se tornó más firme cuando dijo:

\- Yo lo haré… Porque para eso me ha traído aquí, ¿verdad, Presidente? Lo haré. Yo me casaré con Tsuruga-san.


	2. Kyoko

**KYOKO**

Enseguida supo qué estaba dando a entender el Presidente. Matrimonio.

Que Tsuruga-san ni siquiera fuera japonés ya no era una sorpresa. Desde sus tiempos del pollo, Bo, cada día lo tenía más claro. Americano, seguramente…

Bah, pero eso era lo de menos. Vuelve al tema, Kyoko…

Ah, sí.

Matrimonio.

Tsuruga Ren dejará el país. Se irá de Japón. Quién sabe por cuánto tiempo. A menos que se case…

Así que, mientras los hombres hablan, Kyoko está haciendo un rápido análisis de la situación:

1º Tenerlo lejos. Insoportable. Se moriría de pena. A ella le bastaba con tenerlo cerca. Verlo de vez en cuando... Charlar con él de cualquier tontería... Incluso que él se burlara de ella, como hacía cuando se ponía nerviosa… Pero no tener ni siquiera eso, sería terrible. Descartar el punto 1º.

2º Casarse con otra. Doloroso. Y no faltarían voluntarias… Los celos la matarían. Sus furias y rencores se multiplicarían. Se volvería una amargada. Un monstruo al que diera miedo mirar… Tachar, tachar, tachar el punto 2º.

3º Casarse con 'la otra'. Sí, esa chica de secundaria de la que él está enamorado. ¿Pero dónde está? Hace casi año y medio que Bo (ella) le enseñó que la quería. O al menos, que estaba empezando a quererla. Supone Kyoko que su relación con ella nunca llegó a funcionar. Yashiro le hubiera dicho a quien quisiera escucharle que Tsuruga Ren tenía novia. Además, está el hecho de que él ni siquiera ha considerado la posibilidad de casarse con ella. Así que ella no es una opción. Ella no está en esta ecuación. Borrar el punto 3º.

4º Casarse con ella. Kyoko. Doloroso. Muy doloroso.

Porque ¿cómo podría ella soportar estar casada con el hombre al que ama? ¿Cómo condenarlo a él, y a ella, a un matrimonio sin amor?

¿Pero qué otra opción tenía?

Por supuesto, todo sería un acto. Una magnífica actuación. Lo harían bien. Ya lo habían hecho antes…

¿Matrimonio sin amor? Claro. No quería perderlo. No quería que fuera de otra. Así que lo más sensato era casarse con él.

Era lo lógico…

Mogami Kyoko se casaría con Tsuruga Ren.


	3. Ren

**NOTA: **Gracias a los usuarios no registrados. Vivi, mándame un PM, please.

* * *

**REN**

\- No.

Silencio. Lory y Kyoko se quedaron mirándolo, esperando… Lory con extrañeza, pero Kyoko… ¿Lo que vio en sus ojos fue una chispa de dolor? No. No podía ser dolor…

El 'no' le salió casi sin pensar. Él no quería eso. Así no…

¿Casarse con Kyoko? Sabe el cielo que soñaba con ese día. Pero no así…

Sin amor…

\- No puedes hacer esto, Mogami-san. No puedo pedirte esto…

\- No lo has pedido, Tsuruga-san. Yo me ofrezco… Con todo lo que has hecho por mí, es lo menos que puedo hacer por mi senpai…

Senpai… Se le retorcieron las tripas… Senpai. Condenado a ser su senpai. Siempre su senpai… Lo odiaba.

\- Eres menor de edad.

\- Solo hasta el 25 de este mes, Tsuruga-san.

No podía casarse con Kyoko. No lo soportaría… La sola idea de vivir con ella… ¡Por Dios, si apenas sobrevivió a sus días como los hermanos Heel! Pero si se casaban… Estarían juntos, regresaría a un hogar con ella… Su mujer…

¡Para, Kuon! No es un hogar. Jamás será un hogar. Es la ilusión engañosa de un hogar… Porque ella no te quiere. No te ama.

Si te casas con ella, te romperás el corazón.

Ja… Como si no estuviera roto ya…

¿Estás dispuesto a perderla? ¿A perder a Kyoko?

¿Y tu carrera?

No estás listo para volver a los Estados Unidos. Aún no… Perderías todo por lo que has peleado estos años. Porque tu carrera no sobreviviría a un parón tan largo…

Y no verías a Kyoko. No la verías sonreír, ni enojarse, ni ponerse colorada… No escucharías su voz, ni su risa…

No habría Kyoko… Y sin ella, no hay luz…

¿Qué harás, Kuon?

¿Te agarrarás a un clavo ardiendo para no perderla?

\- El matrimonio te concederá la residencia permanente transcurrido un año, en calidad de cónyuge -dijo Lory.

\- ¿¡Un año!? -dijeron Ren y Kyoko a la vez.

¿Un año juntos? ¿Marido y mujer?

Muchas cosas pueden pasar en un año… Podrías morir a causa de sufrimiento extremo... O de consunción de amor… O el infierno podría congelarse… O Kyoko podría enamorarse de ti… Ya, sí, claro…

¿Te atarías a un matrimonio sin amor? Mejor dicho, ¿te atarías a un matrimonio sin amor con la mujer que amas? No te engañes, Kuon…

Sí. La respuesta siempre será sí.


	4. Lory

_Gracias a quienes no les puedo agradecer por MP._

* * *

**LORY**

Lo había vuelto a hacer. La pequeña Mogami-kun siempre lo sorprendía. Esperaba tener que recurrir a todas sus dotes de persuasión, con ambos, pero especialmente con ella. Pero mira, lo estaban haciendo bien ellos solitos… En fin, todavía hay muchas cosas que preparar y temas de los que hablar.

\- Ustedes dos trabajan bien juntos. Se conocen bien. Además se llevan estupendamente fuera de los escenarios, lo cual siempre es un bonus. Por eso había pensado en ella, Ren. Ella es perfecta para ti, ¿lo sabes? -la amenaza de 'muerte-inminente-como-sigas-por-ahí' que había en la mirada de Ren hizo que Lory sonriera-. Mogami-kun no es ninguna novata caprichosa. Es una muchacha sensata y cabal que te ayudará a superar esto. Porque habrá obstáculos. No se trata de casarse y ya está. No… Debe parecer real. Debe ser real. ¿Lo entienden?

Ambos están muy serios, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos, aunque le dicen que sí.

\- De acuerdo. Esto quiere decir que deben vivir juntos. Ya lo han hecho antes. Eso no debería ser un problema… Ahora bien, con la noticia, su vida pasará a primer plano. Mogami-kun, debes acostumbrarte a estar delante de la prensa. Y rápido. Los acosarán, los perseguirán, no los dejarán en paz… Serán la noticia mediática de la década. Nadie debe dudar nunca de que son una pareja que se casa por amor. Es buena cosa que en ciertos círculos la gente ya los lleve poniendo juntos como pareja desde hace tiempo -Kyoko dio un respingo, Ren bufó-. Así no sorprenderá a muchos… Y por descontado, deben estar preparados para la investigación de la Oficina de Inmigración. En el Ministerio de Justicia son todos muy exhaustivos y si huelen algo que apeste aunque sea un poco, no pararán hasta descubrir la verdad. Así que ya saben, vivir juntos, cuentas conjuntas, salir juntos, mostrarse afectuosos en público, en fin…, lo normal para una pareja… -Lory se detiene pensativo-. Creo que esto es todo… Si aún tienen dudas, todavía están a tiempo…

Kyoko y Ren se miran.

\- ¿Estás segura, Mogami-san?

Ella asiente y a su vez le pregunta:

\- ¿Y tú, Tsuruga-san?

Él inspira profundamente y deja escapar el aire lentamente, pero también asiente.

Pobres muchachos… Simples marionetas en sus manos… Aunque es estupendo que sean tan inocentes… De lo contrario, podrían enterarse de que a los artistas extranjeros se les concede con facilidad permisos de trabajo de hasta un año. Pero shh… Eso ellos no tienen por qué saberlo. Así es mucho más divertido…

\- Bien -dice Lory-. Pondré la maquinaria en marcha. Ah, Ren… Por supuesto, debes casarte con tu verdadero nombre…


	5. Hizuri Kuon

**HIZURI KUON**

_\- Por supuesto, debes casarte con tu verdadero nombre…_

Ni una bomba lanzada en medio de la habitación habría causado el mismo efecto.

Ren se había quedado petrificado. No estaba preparado para revelarle a Kyoko su pasado. O al menos, parte de ese pasado. Pero ella tenía todo el derecho a saber con quién se casaba…

Y Kyoko también estaba paralizada, porque sabía que si no fuera por el hecho de que iba a ser su esposa, no sería digna de tal secreto.

\- Solo ante el papel. No te preocupes, Ren. Ante los medios, el que se casa es Tsuruga Ren. Pero hay que hacerlo todo legal. Que en Inmigración no haya por dónde tirar. No es Tsuruga Ren, el nombre artístico, el que tiene problemas legales. No. Eres tú. Perdóname por forzar así las cosas, pero Mogami-kun, como tu futura esposa…

\- Sí, sí… Lo sé… Tienes razón… -interrumpió Ren.

\- ¿Tsuruga-san? No pasa nada. No es necesario… -intervino Kyoko.

\- No. Debo decírtelo. Pero…

\- Déjalo. No tienes por qué… -dijo bajito Kyoko.

\- ¿Que no tengo por qué? -replicó molesto, con el ceño fruncido-. Mogami-san. Escúchame. Si vamos a casarnos hay ciertas cosas que tienes que tener claras. Vas a llevar mi apellido. Mis asuntos son tus asuntos. Y los tuyos, míos. Somos iguales. Tú puedes exigir de mí en la misma medida que yo de ti. Así que no digas que no tengo por qué. Sí. Tengo por qué. Si no entiendes esto, que tenemos que funcionar como un equipo -Ren no se atrevió a decir 'pareja'-, en igualdad de condiciones, este arreglo no funcionará. ¿Me explico, Mogami-san?

Ren odiaba recurrir a ese tono de senpai enojado, pero cuando Kyoko entraba en la espiral de autodesprecio había que sacarla con alguna conmoción que sacudiera su ánimo.

\- Perfectamente, Tsuruga-san.

\- ¿Y entonces?

Kyoko inspiró.

\- Y entonces…, ¿cómo te llamas?

Él suspiró.

\- Hizuri Kuon.

Kyoko abrió los ojos como platos. Su boca siguió el mismo camino. Luego parpadeó dos veces y finalmente recuperó el habla.

\- ¿El Kuon de Otou-san?

Ren/Kuon asiente sin hablar.

\- ¿Mi Kuon eras tú?

\- Sí… -Ren sonríe ante el ligero arrebol de su futura esposa.

\- ¿Yo hice de ti?

\- Y muy bien además. Hiciste a mi padre feliz, Mogami-san. Te lo agradezco…


	6. Amigos

_Acaba de salir la fecha para mi examen de oposiciones. A partir de hoy las actualizaciones serán cada dos días. Lo siento._

_Gracias a quienes no les puedo agradecer personalmente._

* * *

**AMIGOS**

**KANAE**

\- ¿Sabes lo duro que es, Moko-san? ¿Y lo doloroso que será después?

\- ¿Pero entonces por qué lo haces?

\- Porque le quiero…

Lo dijo como si con esas palabras ya se justificara todo. Como si no hicieran falta más explicaciones. Su amiga se casa para que no echen del país al hombre al que ama. Solo por eso. Estos dos son idiotas.

Idiotas, sí.

¿Pero ninguno se da cuenta? ¿Cómo es que no se dan cuenta? Él la quiere. Hasta ella, el miembro nº 2 de Love Me, puede ver eso. Ella lo quiere… Ciegos. Son unos ciegos. Están tan cegados por sus propias emociones que son incapaces de ver las del otro. Y que luego digan que sea ella, Kotonami Kanae, la que tiene que estar en Love Me. Pero bueno, eso ya es otra cuestión…. Igual hasta esta farsa puede tener su utilidad… Igual hasta algo bueno puede salir de esto… Si sirviera tan solo para que ambos se dieran cuenta… Ah, pero eso no evitará el dolor en el proceso...

\- Espero que estés haciendo lo correcto. No quiero que salgas dañada de este arreglo…

\- Yo también, Moko-san, yo también…

* * *

**YASHIRO**

Se iban a casar.

¡Por fin!

Ren se había armado de valor y lo había hecho… Se había declarado. Aún le parecía mentira que más de un año después, finalmente Ren hubiera reunido fuerzas y se hubiera decidido a abrirle su corazón a la pequeña Kyoko-chan.

Por supuesto que todo esto de la boda era muy rápido, muy precipitado… ¡Acababan de confesarse! Pero bueno, siendo como es Ren, un extremista sin sentido de la medida alguno en los asuntos del corazón, y teniendo en cuenta que lleva mucho tiempo enamorado, Yashiro podía llegar a entender esa premura en casarse.

Pero otros dirán que está embarazada.

Sí. Eso es lo primero que dirá la prensa malintencionada. ¡Kyoko-chan embarazada antes del matrimonio! Sí, ya, claro… "Por favor…", pensó, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Tendrá que ir preparando un plan de contingencia al respecto.

Se alegraba muchísimo por ambos. Había visto la soledad de Ren amando a Kyoko desde la distancia, sin saber si alguna vez llegaría a ser correspondido. Esperando en silencio a que Kyoko venciera las sombras que el bastardo de Fuwa Sho había lanzado sobre ella. Pero por fin había sucedido ese pequeño milagro. Se iban a casar…

Pero entonces, ¿por qué esa sombra de tristeza en los ojos de Ren?


	7. Debes llamarme Ren

**DEBES LLAMARME REN**

\- Esta será la última vez que te llame Mogami-san, Kyoko. Y tú debes llamarme Ren.

\- No. No puedo…

\- Debes.

Él levanta ante su rostro un dedo pidiendo silencio. Tono de senpai _on_.

\- Siglo veintiuno, Kyoko. Las esposas ya no llaman a sus maridos por sus honoríficos. Así que ni -sama, ni -san, ni -kun… Solo Ren.

Kyoko calla, pero asiente.

\- Si quieres, también puedes llamarme Kuon, pero solo aquí, en casa, donde nadie nos oiga.

"En casa…", piensa Kyoko, como si hubiera un 'en casa'…

\- De acuerdo, Rr… -Kyoko resopla con frustración-, Ren.

\- Dilo otra vez -le dice sonriendo.

\- Ren.

\- Otra vez.

\- Ren… Ya vale…

\- Tienes que practicar, Kyoko… -y su sonrisa es maravillosa… La de los dos.

Y cuando Kyoko y Ren están recogiendo los platos de la cena, Ren 'parece' acordarse de algo.

\- Hablando de practicar…

Ren toma su mano por sorpresa. Kyoko da un respingo. Se ruboriza.

\- ¿Ves? A eso me refería… No puedes espantarte cada vez que tu futuro marido te toque, Kyoko. La prensa te comerá viva.

\- Pero-pero-pero…

\- No hay peros que valgan, Kyoko.

\- Pero R-Ren…

\- Sin peros…

Kyoko resopla y extiende su mano hacia la de él. Él la tomó. Ella no hizo gestos raros más allá de ruborizarse un poco más. Pero luego él movió la mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos.

Kyoko saltó.

Ren suspiró decepcionado.

\- Así no vamos a ninguna parte, Kyoko. Demasiado lento. No tenemos tiempo…

\- ¿Lento? ¿Tiempo?

\- Yo entiendo que no estés acostumbrada a estas cosas. Pero dentro de nada se hará público lo nuestro. Y para entonces tienes que estar cómoda conmigo. Especialmente en público.

\- Pero, Ts-Ren…

\- Kyoko, perdóname, pero necesitas terapia de choque…

Un brillo maquiavélico destelló en sus ojos. Kyoko tembló.

\- ¿T-Terapia de choque?

Él asintió.

Todo sucedió muy rápido.

Antes de darse cuenta ya lo tenía encima. Sus manos en las suyas. Sus manos en su cintura. Sus manos en su espalda. Su mejilla en la suya. Sus labios también. Su cara en su cuello. Él enterrándola en sus brazos.

Cuando por fin se separaron, los dos se sentaron, sin mirarse, sin hablarse.

En algún momento, Kyoko oyó la voz, lejana y ronca -¿por qué ronca?-, de Ren diciendo:

\- Después de lavar los platos, repetimos. Las veces que haga falta. Hasta que salga bien.


	8. Suegros

_Gracias a los usuarios no registrados por sus comentarios. Por favor, '_vivi'_, contacta conmigo por PM._

* * *

**SUEGROS**

**TAISHO Y OKAMI**

Los habían dejado a solas. Las mujeres habían salido un momento para preparar el té.

Todo había ido bien hasta entonces. La Okami, atenta y cortés, había compensado con su naturaleza amable y gentil el comportamiento taciturno y casi hosco de su marido. Kyoko entendía esos silencios, y por eso le lanzaba miradas de ánimo a Ren.

Pero en el instante en que ellas salieron, la expresión del Taisho cambió.

Ren había sido intimidado muchas veces en su vida. Demasiadas. Y reconocía esa mirada. Una amenaza. Eso es lo que era. Una amenaza y una promesa. Los ojos del Taisho decían, más elocuentemente que si hubiera usado palabras, que en el mismo instante en que una lágrima saliera de Kyoko, él tendría un cuchillo al cuello.

Vale, algo exagerado, quizás... Pero la esencia del mensaje era la misma…

Él sufriría a manos del Taisho si Kyoko sufría a causa de él…

Ren cruzó las manos ante él. Adoptó una postura firme y formal y empezó a hablar:

\- No todos somos abiertos en nuestros afectos, señor. Puede que yo no lo haya hecho manifiesto antes, pero le aseguro que siempre he respetado a Kyoko y que siento por ella el mayor de los afectos. Solo quiero hacerla feliz, señor.

El Taisho asintió. Ren sintió como un escalofrío de alivio le recorría la espalda. Una prueba. Había superado esa prueba. Cuando las mujeres regresaron, ambos sonrieron. El Taisho, apenas, pero era una sonrisa. Ren, más abiertamente. Las dos sonrisas decían lo mismo. "Todo está bien".

* * *

**LOS HIZURI**

\- ¿Por qué me siento como si tuviera cuatro suegros?

\- Ren…

\- Mi padre me matará por casarme contigo…

\- ¿Qué?

\- Le estoy robando a su otro hijo…

\- Ya será menos… Exageras… Anda, toma el teléfono.

\- ¿Tengo que hacer esto?

\- ¿Estás de broma?

\- No estoy listo para volver a ser su hijo. Al menos no públicamente.

\- Pues se lo dices. Ellos respetarán tu decisión.

\- ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?

Kyoko suspiró como si le estuviera explicando algo a un niño…

\- Porque llevan haciéndolo casi siete años…

Ren cierra los ojos, como para apartar malos recuerdos.

\- Mi padre te adora, lo sabes ¿no?

Kyoko sonríe tímidamente.

\- Solo porque hice de ti…

\- No, Kyoko. Te equivocas. Te adora solo por ser tú.

\- Ya, claro.

\- Lo digo en serio.

\- Sí, sí… Toma. Ya marqué el número.

Ren inspira, toma aliento, y lo deja salir lentamente. Acerca su otra mano a la de Kyoko, solo un momento, nada más. Para cobrar fuerzas, se dicen sin hablar.

\- ¿Papá? … Sí, soy yo… Sí, mucho tiempo, es cierto… Sí, sí… Verás, tengo algo que contarte…


	9. La prensa

_**NOTA:** Yo, tonta de mí, en vez de estar estudiando, me he pasado cuatro días seguidos escribiendo esta historia. Así que no tiene sentido estar publicando a saltos, desde que ya la tengo completa. Volvemos a las actualizaciones diarias. Gracias por su apoyo._

* * *

**LA PRENSA**

La noticia de su compromiso había sido convenientemente filtrada a la prensa por Takarada Lory en persona. Un comentario en los oídos adecuados funcionaría mejor que una comunicación formal en rueda de prensa. Lo que le interesaba a Lory era que el punto de partida del caos mediático que ya se estaba gestando fueran ciertos medios afines a LME. De esta manera, no se centrarían tanto en la idea de una arribista Kyoko o en la de un Tsuruga Ren donjuán o playboy, como en la imagen de una pareja enamorada, que ya llevaban un tiempo saliendo juntos y que habían decidido formalizar su relación. Más que nada, porque aunque Ren llevaba años acostumbrado a lidiar con la prensa, Mogami-kun llevaba bien poco.

Oh, desde luego que a la muchacha la llamaron aprovechada, oportunista y quién sabe cuántas cosas más. Y que se había dejado embarazar para 'pescarlo'.

Pero en la misma medida, lo llamaron a él corruptor de menores, seductor de inocentes, y senpai que sacó provecho de la ingenuidad de su pobre kohai…

Por suerte, esos titulares eran los menos…

Bien, se podía decir que, en términos generales, su departamento de Relaciones Públicas estaba haciendo un magnífico trabajo manteniendo bajo control todo este caos.

Pero aún faltaba una declaración directa de los novios. Aún faltaba 'la' foto de ellos dos juntos. Una portada. Eso era lo que buscaban todos. Los perseguían, los acosaban, los rastreaban por los platós, a Mogami-kun la acechaban en el Darumaya. Más de una vez se quedó sin entrar y tuvo que ir a dormir a casa de su amiga Kotonami-kun… A Kyoko la abuchearon un par de veces al entrar a los estudios… En sus clases de arte dramático se colaron una vez una panda de locas enfurecidas. Gracias a los dioses que sus compañeros pudieron frenarlas… A Ren dos veces le rajaron las ruedas del coche. Otra vez, en su camerino, en vez de los bombones que suele haber en una caja de bombones, Yashiro había encontrado mierda de gato… En otra ocasión, las modistas, encargadas de las pruebas de vestuario de una nueva película, lo pincharon accidentalmente con alfileres más veces de lo que entra dentro del concepto de 'accidente'. Vaya… La pequeña Mogami-kun también tiene sus propios fans a ultranza…

Japón tiene que verlos juntos ya. Tienen que ver la enamorada pareja que son. Tienen que dejar de verlos individualmente, y empezar a pensar en ellos como una pareja. Un matrimonio, dentro de bien poco…

A ver, pensemos… ¿Qué _late_ _night_ podrá tratar mejor a mis niños?


	10. De compras y lecciones

**DE COMPRAS Y LECCIONES**

\- Contesta con lo más parecido a la verdad…. Que pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, y que dejamos de vernos como senpai y kohai, y que fue así como nos enamoramos. El azul te queda mejor.

\- ¿Tú crees?

\- Sí. Nunca des una respuesta directa a una pregunta incómoda. Sortéala, rodéala. Pero que no huelan la sangre… Son como tiburones.

\- Me tranquilizas mucho, Ren… Déjame esos zapatos.

\- Toma. Sonríe. Sonríe siempre…

\- Ya. ¿La falsa sonrisa caballerosa tuya?

\- ¿Eh?

\- La que pones cuando estás molesto… ¿Los dorados o los negros?

\- Ah… ¿Tú la notas? Los dorados.

\- Claro. Lo que me sorprende es que nadie más lo haga. Aparte de Yashiro-san, por supuesto.

\- Entra y pruébate el naranja.

\- Melocotón.

\- Pues eso he dicho. Naranja.

\- Te equivocas de fruta, Ren…

\- Ya. Pero sobre todo, sé tú misma. Lo notarán. Siempre lo notan…

\- ¿Y quién se declaró a quién?

\- Yo a ti. Déjame al menos ese mérito, Kyoko…

\- Ren… ¿Y si no estoy a tu altura? ¿Y si no les gusto?

\- ¿Pero qué dices? ¿Cómo no vas a gustarles?

Kyoko sale del probador con el vestido melocotón (no naranja). "Una diosa del Olimpo caminando entre mortales", piensa Ren. El vestido tenía un aire griego, es cierto, y con una sola tira ancha sobre el hombro, se ciñe a su cintura y cae en vaporosos pliegues hasta sus tobillos. A Ren se le corta el aliento. La toma de los hombros desnudos (ella ya no salta a su contacto), y la lleva ante el espejo de la salita privada que tienen para ellos solos. Ren se queda detrás de ella.

\- Mírate.

Kyoko no se reconoce. Esa no es ella.

\- Es el vestido.

\- No, eres tú.

\- No.

\- A ver, Kyoko. Escúchame bien. ¿Tú crees que Setsu y Natsu son sexys?

\- Claro. Ellas son así.

\- Pues bien. Ellas son sexys solamente porque tú las haces sexys. Ellas son parte de ti. Ellas son tú. Simplemente llevas esa parte de ti, que ya existe, a un primer plano cuando las interpretas. Personalmente, puedo decirte que tienes unas piernas de infarto…

\- ¡Ren!

\- ¿Qué? Es la verdad… Entiéndelo, Kyoko. Eres sexy… Eres hermosa… Los hombres te desean. No a tus personajes. A ti.

"¿Y tú, Ren? ¿Tú me deseas?", piensa Kyoko.

"Yo te deseo", piensa Ren.


	11. Noviazgo

**NOVIAZGO**

Habían sobrevivido a su presentación pública. Ren estuvo encantador, Kyoko adorable, y la presentadora cordial pero implacable. Que cuánto llevaban saliendo, quién se declaró a quién, cuándo se dieron cuenta de que estaban enamorados… Lo más triste es que ambos respondieron a esta última pregunta con la verdad. Su verdad. Ren dijo que un poco antes de su prueba pública como Katsuki en _Dark Moon_, y Kyoko justo el día de la prueba, pero que no se había permitido aceptarlo y reconocerlo completamente hasta mucho más tarde. Y ya cuando Ren dijo que tenía miedo de que cualquier otro se le adelantara y perderla para siempre, y que por eso se había decidido a declararse, sin saber siquiera si era correspondido o no, el público simplemente enloqueció, explotó en aplausos y gritos de _moe_.

A partir de ahí ya todo fue según su pantalla pública. Como buenos actores, actuaron. Citas románticas, paseos por el parque tomados del brazo o de la cintura, miradas tiernas, y cenas en restaurantes a media luz. Siempre con fotógrafos y _paparazzi_ detrás. Nunca solos del todo. Flashes centelleando a su entrada y salida de los locales. El Darumaya sometido a asedio perpetuo…

Y mientras tanto el día de la boda se acercaba…

Se casarían después del cumpleaños de Kyoko. El 26, y esperaban que sus padres llegaran a tiempo de América. Ya era 24. Esta noche, después de las doce y durante la fiesta de María, su primer beso como pareja quedaría inmortalizado para la prensa.

Estaban en el apartamento de Ren, refugio seguro contra las hordas armadas con cámaras.

\- Sabías que este día llegaría…

\- Ya, ya…

\- No muerdo…

\- Lo sé…

\- ¿Pues entonces?

\- Ren… Para mí no es fácil…

\- Lo entiendo… Aunque no es como si fuera la primera vez…

\- Déjame prepararme.

\- No tenemos toda la tarde…

\- Ya, ya…

\- Solo tienes que fingir, Kyoko…

\- Para ti es fácil, Ren.

\- Claro. Facilísimo.

\- ¿Sarcasmo? ¿Y eso a qué viene?

\- Estás haciendo un mundo de esto. ¿No recuerdas lo que te dije una vez?

\- ¿La regla del corazón del actor?

\- Sí.

\- Créeme. La tengo presente.

\- ¿Y?

\- Venga, va. Hazlo.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Bésame.


	12. Ensayo

_**AVISO:**__ Tengo que salir de viaje. Si puedo agenciarme un ordenador, seguiré actualizando como pueda. Si no, hasta el martes por la noche o miércoles. Lo más probable es que tampoco conteste a los reviews. Sorry._

* * *

**ENSAYO**

Ren puso una mano en su cintura, la otra en su espalda, y la atrajo hacia él. Kyoko tenía los ojos cerrados. Cuando sus labios se rozaron, ella dio un paso atrás. Bueno, más bien fue un salto atrás.

Ren suspiró exasperado.

\- No saltes.

La segunda vez el contacto duró un instante más. Antes de que Kyoko se zafara de sus brazos.

\- No huyas.

La tercera vez Kyoko se limitó a dejarse besar. Como si fuera una tabla…

\- No estés tan tiesa.

La cuarta fue más o menos igual.

\- Esto no va funcionar.

Ren estaba decepcionado. Kyoko no soportaba verlo así. Decepcionado con ella. Pero es que para ella todo esto era terrible. Tenía miedo de que él la descubriera. Tenía miedo de que si respondía a ese beso, él se daría cuenta de que ella le amaba, y ahí mismo acabaría todo. Y él la dejaría y la apartaría de su lado. Tenía miedo…

\- Lo siento, lo siento…

\- Kyoko, eres actriz. Y una muy buena. Así que algún día tendrás que hacer esto con otros hombres -la sola idea lo envenenó. Le retorció las entrañas. Una nube negra cubrió sus ojos. No. Kyoko besando a otro… No…-. Actúa. Debes actuar como si quisieras besarme. Actúa como si me amaras. Si no, todo esto no habrá valido para nada, Kyoko… Y créeme, la gente notará si nos hemos besado antes o no…

Odiaba recurrir al senpai. Despreciaba tener que fingir que él también la amaba. Odiaba no poder amarla abiertamente. Odiaba que fueran besos falsos. Tener que besarla así. Odiaba fingir que no le importaba. Y no haber vuelto a besarla desde Guam. Odiaba ser tan cobarde. Odiaba esta mentira. Odiaba estar lejos de su boca.

Su boca…

La vio prepararse. La había visto hacerlo antes. Vio el momento exacto en que entraba en el papel. Cómo se transformaba. La expresión de su cara cambió. Su lenguaje corporal también. Kyoko alzó los ojos y Ren vio en ellos amor. Amor auténtico. Su corazón se saltó un latido. Amor por él. Ella le amaba.

Hasta que recordó que Kyoko estaba actuando.

Ella se acercó a él. Invadió su espacio personal. Tomó una de sus manos y la colocó en su cintura. Entrelazó sus dedos con la otra. Se puso de puntillas y alzó el rostro.

Ren no pudo evitarlo. Fue a su encuentro.

Cuando sus labios se encontraron, el mundo exterior se detuvo. Su pensamiento se vació de todo y se llenó de ella. Los labios de Kyoko bajo los suyos. Los labios de Kyoko respondiendo a los suyos. Kyoko… Cómo se movían, aprendiendo y explorando. Sintiendo. Tentativamente primero, pero luego con más seguridad y firmeza. Húmedos labios de seda que se rendían a él. Su cuerpo joven que se deshacía en sus brazos. Le amaba. Ella le amaba. En algún momento, sus manos habían acabado en su espalda, atrayéndola más hacia él. Y cuando sintió las pequeñas manos de Kyoko sobre su pecho, aferrándose a su camisa, creyó que se perdía. No. Detente, Kuon. Es mentira. Ralentizando el beso, apartó las manos de Kyoko con las suyas, dejando parte de su alma en ellas. Y cuando se separaron, le dio un beso más. Uno breve y corto. Un beso de punto y aparte. No, de punto y final.

Los dos se miraron, los ojos nublados por sentimientos no expresados, sentimientos enmascarados por otros nombres. Nombres que no eran más que mentiras.

\- ¿Mejor? -dijo Kyoko.

\- Perfecto… -dijo Ren.


	13. La Fiesta de Agradecimiento

_No se quejen, por favor... Justo después de aterrizar, llegar a casa, soltar la maleta y achuchar a mi perro, lo primero que hago es publicar esto._  
_ Gracias por sus reviews y comentarios, y por los nuevos favoritos y alertas de seguimiento. Los he leído todos. Poco a poco iré contestando. Besotes mil._

* * *

**LA FIESTA DE AGRADECIMIENTO**

La Fiesta de Agradecimiento de María estaba en todo su esplendor cuando hicieron su aparición. De inmediato cesaron las conversaciones y las cabezas giraron hacia ellos. Kyoko se agarró con más fuerza al brazo de Ren rezando para no tropezar con sus altos tacones y mantener un paso digno. Ren cubrió la mano que estaba en su brazo con la suya, prestándole valor.

Ella lleva el vestido con aire griego que habían adquirido juntos aquella tarde de compras, mucho más pausada y tranquila que las de los hermanos Heel.

Kyoko sentía mil ojos clavados en ella. Y justo cuando su pulso empezaba a acelerarse y amenazaba con perder el control, la voz de Ren en su oído le susurró:

\- ¿Qué me decías de este vestido? ¿Calabaza? ¿Zanahoria?

Y maravilla de maravillas, Kyoko soltó una carcajada alegre que resonó entre las silenciosas filas.

\- Ahora mismo te hubiera aceptado hasta naranja… Pero calabaza sí que no… -le replicó con una sonrisa resplandeciente.

Y como si un encantamiento se hubiera roto, la gente volvió a sus conversaciones sin prestarles mucha más atención que la de la novedad.

Kyoko apretó un poco el brazo de Ren para llamar su atención. Él inclinó la cabeza hacia ella, y Kyoko vocalizó un 'gracias' que nadie oyó. Ren le respondió con una sonrisa y un movimiento de cabeza del estilo 'no es nada'.

A partir de ahí, la fiesta fue sobre ruedas. Amigos y conocidos, todo el mundo, les felicitaban, les preguntaban por su futura boda, pronto, decían ellos, pero no soltaban prenda de cuándo sería. Que qué buena pareja hacían, que se les veía muy bien juntos, que buena fortuna en su matrimonio, y todos los mejores deseos y cumplidos típicos de estas situaciones.

María iba y venía saludando a los invitados, pero no se alejaba mucho de sus dos personas favoritas. Su abuelo ya había tenido la 'charla' con ella. Y aunque la pequeña lamentaba muchísimo no ser ella la futura novia, bien es cierto que solamente su Onee-san era merecedora de su adorado Ren-sama. Si tenía que perderlo ante alguien, ella era la mujer más digna que conocía.

\- Ren, Mogami-kun… -se acercó Lory sonriendo como el gato que se comió al canario-. Quiero que saluden a unos amigos.

Tras él, venía la mujer más hermosa del mundo del brazo de su marido.

\- Los Hizuri.


	14. Feliz cumpleaños, amor mío

_De propina, por 'sugerencia' y para 'compensar'... Gracias desde aquí a los no registrados por sus comentarios._

* * *

**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, AMOR MÍO**

Huelga decir que a Kyoko se la comieron a besos. Por fin Juliena conocía a su otro 'hijo'. Ella, bien aleccionada por su marido, mantuvo las formas hasta que le fue presentado formalmente el prometido de su hija. Tsuruga Ren.

Hasta ahí aguantó.

El abrazo de oso de la mujer engañosamente frágil lo dejó sin aliento. Le apretó las costillas y le dejó una mancha de carmín en la mejilla. Kyoko tuvo que limpiarla mientras a duras penas contenía la risa. Nunca había visto a Tsu-Ren…, nunca había visto a Ren tan azorado.

A estas alturas, y con los ríos de tinta que habían fluido sobre los novios del año que termina, todo el mundo sabía que Hizuri Kuu era senpai, protector y padre postizo de Mogami Kyoko. Por eso, la extensión de sus afectos a su prometido provocó sonrisas a su alrededor. Algunas incómodas, hay que decirlo… 'Americanos y sus demostraciones públicas de afecto…', pensaban. Solo los cinco que estaban en ese corrillo sabían la verdad. Era el amor de una madre que no veía a su hijo desde hace siete años…

Pero la noche fue pasando y, entre copas y risas, llegó el día 25.

Ren aprieta la mano de Kyoko para llamar su atención. Se lleva la mano al bolsillo y saca una cajita de terciopelo. Sabiéndose observados, se miran un momento, y ella asiente casi imperceptiblemente. Es el momento de la prueba de fuego ante los ojos del mundo.

Ren abre la cajita y en su interior hay un hermoso anillo de compromiso. Un topacio de color miel, de corte oval, con pequeños diamantes engarzados rodeándolo. Kyoko ahoga un gemido de sorpresa. Es el color de sus ojos. El topacio tiene el mismo tono exacto que sus ojos. ¿Pero cómo…?

Con mucha delicadeza, y extremadamente despacio, Ren pone el anillo en su dedo, y sin soltar su mano, le dice:

\- Feliz cumpleaños, amor mío…

\- Ren… Gracias…

Y los dos acortan la distancia que les separa para sellar ese instante con un beso. El beso de amor de una pareja que se va a casar. Una pareja enamorada…

Y mientras se besan, apenas reparan en los flashes que iluminan ese rincón del mundo, donde ahora mismo, solo existen ellos dos.


	15. Hasta mañana

**HASTA MAÑANA**

La fiesta ha terminado. Desde el coche pueden ver aquellos que aún están en las calles celebrando la víspera de Navidad.

\- Tus padres son magníficos…

\- Sí, sí que lo son…

Kyoko vuelve a sumirse en el silencio, reuniendo las palabras para lo que va a decirle.

\- Sé que esta noche tiene que haber sido especialmente dura para ti, Ren… Enfrentarte a ellos después de tanto tiempo. Pero mira…, los has hecho felices, y aunque sea con falsos pretextos, han podido verte. Han podido abrazar a su hijo.

Ren suspira… Kyoko tiene razón, como casi siempre, y replica:

\- A sus dos hijos, Kyoko…

\- Sí, bueno… Es que tus padres son muy amables…

\- ¿Amables? Te quieren, Kyoko… Y mucho… Aunque mi madre te haya acabado de conocer, te puedo decir que ya te quiere como si fueras suya…

Callan… El tema de las madres sigue siendo bastante delicado y doloroso para Kyoko…

Ren no quiere que la sombra de Saena se interponga entre ellos y cambia de tema.

\- Mi padre sospecha, por supuesto. Pero creo no lo tiene claro…

Ante la interrogación en el rostro de Kyoko, Ren continúa.

\- No sé hasta qué punto el Presidente le habrá dicho la verdad.

\- Ah…

Silencio. Ren se maldice a sí mismo por haber sacado a relucir el arreglo. Solo ha logrado que Kyoko se retraiga más y más en sí misma…

¿Cómo puede hacerle esto? ¿Cómo puede atarla a él así y privarla de vivir su propia vida? ¿Cómo puede ser tan egoísta?

\- Aún estás a tiempo, Kyoko…

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- De cancelar todo esto…

\- No -y suspira-. Nadie se tragaría un segundo compromiso, Ren. Tendrías que irte…

\- Kyoko… -él quería decirle la verdad. Quería decirle que la amaba. Que quería casarse con ella por amor. No así. Con mentiras. Pero, claro, eso no fue lo que dijo-. Gracias. De corazón.

Ella solo sonrió. Una sonrisa triste, pero una sonrisa.

Y por última vez, ante las puertas vacías del Darumaya, ese sitio que un día fue su salvación cuando se quedó sola y rota, dos corazones dolientes se despiden, desconocedores del otro.

En unas horas serán marido y mujer.

\- Nos vemos mañana, Ren.

\- Nos vemos mañana, Kyoko.


	16. La boda

**LA BODA**

Entraron los dos solos en el Registro Civil, de la mano. Cumplimentaron los formularios, firmaron y usaron sus sellos, presentaron sus cédulas de identidad, y el funcionario que los atendió fue el primero en llamar a Kyoko 'Hizuri-san'.

Ya estaban casados.

Afuera esperaban todos. Los Takarada, los Hizuri, Kanae y Chiori, Yashiro y el matrimonio del Darumaya. Había además dos fotógrafos escogidos cuidadosamente para inmortalizar el momento. La fecha de la boda se había mantenido en secreto para prevenir la avalancha de los medios.

Ante las puertas del Registro, en el oscuro umbral, Ren tomó su mano nuevamente. Entrelazó sus dedos en los suyos y preguntó:

\- ¿Estás lista?

Ella asintió. Y una vez más Ren lo vio. Vio cómo aparecía la muchacha enamorada. Los ojos brillantes, la sonrisa feliz, el rostro resplandeciente, la mirada llena de amor por él. A Ren el corazón le dio un vuelco en el pecho. Ella le amaba… Triste mentira que le partía el alma, anhelando por que se tornara verdad. Poco sabía él que lo que hacía Kyoko era dejar salir al mundo sus verdaderos sentimientos, las emociones que sentiría si todo esto fuera real. Si fuera auténtico... Ren, el enamorado Ren, se permitió entonces dejar caer su propia máscara y mirar a Kyoko como siempre había querido mirarla. Rendido a ella. Y su amor por ella le llegó a Kyoko como una ola que la puso del revés. Sintió la adoración, sintió el deseo…, pero también el amor y la ternura. Tembló.

Tristemente, los dos actuaban que actuaban. Pobres tontos…

Salieron fuera.

Los recibieron los gritos de alegría y las felicitaciones. El arroz voló enredándose en el pelo de todos los presentes. Ren reía, Kyoko reía, mientras, correspondían a los saludos, pero no soltaban sus manos. Kyoko estaba feliz de ver allí a aquellos que quería y que la querían. Ren se rió amargamente para sus adentros. Siete años en Japón y no tenía más amigos que su mánager y su jefe… Das lástima, Kuon… Y sus padres estaban aquí, en su boda, pero por parte de la recién casada, no como sus padres. Das pena, Kuon…, se decía. Pero es lo que tú elegiste… Y así debe ser… Y ahora te has casado con el amor de tu vida. Deberías estar feliz. No. No puedes. Porque es mentira.

Pero debe hacerse.

Cuando los parabienes han cesado, la pareja enamorada se está mirando a los ojos. Los demás callan, expectantes. Ren retira con delicadeza algo de arroz del pelo de su esposa. Su mujer. Sus ojos buscan de nuevo los suyos. Kyoko se sobrecoge por la intensidad de su mirada. Como cantos de sirena a los que no puede resistirse. Sin palabras, reducen la distancia que los separa. Se besan. Se besan de verdad.

Ya es demasiado tarde cuando Lory intenta que su nieta no lo vea. Esa clase de beso no debería darse en público. ¿Pero cuándo han ensayado esa clase de besos?, se pregunta. Sí, porque más de uno de los presentes se ha ruborizado a causa de ese beso, interminable, fogoso y voraz, demasiado íntimo para ser visto por ojos ajenos, dejando a alguno (Yashiro) al borde del desmayo.

'El apasionado beso del matrimonio Tsuruga', dirían los titulares.


	17. Noche de bodas

**NOCHE DE BODAS**

Terminado ya el convite brindado por Lory, a solas en el coche, vuelven a ponerse sus máscaras. Se dirigen al hotel en el que les han reservado la Suite Nupcial como regalo de bodas, antes de tomar un avión que les lleve a su destino de luna de miel.

La habitación es enorme. La cama es enorme. Kyoko sabe lo que tiene que hacer, pero no puede evitar ruborizarse. Ren, a su lado, se le adelanta.

\- Dormiré en el suelo.

\- No.

\- ¿No?

\- Eso es una tontería, Ren. Dormiremos juntos. La cama es enorme. Además, piénsalo bien. ¿Quieres arriesgarte a que el servicio de habitaciones o la señora de la limpieza te encuentren durmiendo en el suelo? Yo no. Se sabría enseguida y todo esto no habría servido para nada…

Ren asiente porque tiene razón. Para variar…

\- En fin, mejor irnos recogiendo, porque mañana madrugamos.

Kyoko se pone a buscar algo en su maleta, Ren entra en el baño, y cuando sale, dos minutos después, Kyoko está de espaldas a él. Ren está nervioso.

\- Kyoko… Hay una cosa que no te he dicho…

\- ¿Sí, Ren?

Entonces ella gira y lo ve. Se queda como hipnotizada por los ojos verdes que la miran con temor. Sí. Son como… los de Corn. Sí… Los ojos de Corn. Pero no, no puede ser… Kuon no es Corn.

\- Tú… ¿Lentes de contacto? ¿Todo… todo el tiempo? -ella sigue en shock- ¿Verdes? -suspiró y movió la cabeza con resignación-. Tienes los ojos de tu madre… -dijo finalmente.

Ren asintió, pero no dijo nada… Si Kyoko se enteraba que él era Corn y que la había engañado, no le perdonaría jamás.

\- Bueno, ¿quieres pedir algo de comer antes de dormir? -dijo después él, con la esperanza de que la comida la distrajera de pensar demasiado en ojos verdes.

Ella asintió, pero añadió después una frase más.

\- Estás lleno de secretos, Hizuri Kuon.

Kuon sintió cómo un escalofrío le recorría la espalda. "No te haces una idea, Kyoko… Y el mayor de todos eres tú…", pensó.

Cuando terminaron el refrigerio nocturno, se prepararon para acostarse. Ren tenía uno de esos pijamas de caballero y Kyoko salió del baño, con la mirada baja, toda pudorosa ella, llevando un pijama de botones de manga larga. De ositos. De ositos con globos de colores. De ositos con ramos de flores.

"No es que esperara lencería fina ni camisón de encaje, nooo, porque no iba a pasar nada de 'eso', pero ¿ositos? ¿De verdad?", pensó Ren.

Nada sexy. Nada erótico. Pero muy mono. Muy muy mono... O quizás era su usuaria. Claro. Esa noche seguro que iba a soñar con ositos...

Finalmente se acostaron, cansados, cada uno pensando en los acontecimientos del día. En su boda. En sus besos. En cómo sería su vida a partir de ahora. Casados. Espalda con espalda. Tan cerca, pero separados por un mundo de mentiras de distancia.

"Hmm, ositos…", pensó Ren antes de que le alcanzara el sueño.


	18. Luna de miel

_Gracias a los usuarios no registrados por sus comentarios._

* * *

**LUNA DE MIEL**

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Ren sale del baño, después de una noche de sueños inquietos plagados de ositos con flores y globos, parece que en la cama hubiera habido una batalla campal. La colcha está fuera de sitio, las sábanas hechas un lío, y una de las almohadas está en el suelo. La otra parece que hubiera sostenido un combate mortal cuerpo a cuerpo y lo hubiera perdido.

\- ¿Kyoko?

\- ¿Sí, Ren?

\- ¿Qué has hecho con la cama?

\- Bueno… Tenía que parecer que tú y yo… -contestó Kyoko mirando hacia otro lado en el inútil intento de evitar ruborizarse.

Oh, eso… Ya.

\- Ah.

\- Tenemos el avión en cuatro horas. Pide el desayuno, por favor.

\- ¿Y no bajamos al comedor?

\- ¿Estás loco? Ninguna pareja recién casada abandona la habitación la mañana después de su boda. Así que no te quites el pijama hasta que venga el servicio de habitaciones. Y si estás sin camisa cuando venga, mejor… Si no te importa, encárgate tú. Yo tengo que estudiar…

¿En serio?

Pero Ren… ¿Qué esperabas? No es que fuera a caer rendida en tus brazos.

Ella solo está haciendo lo posible por que este maldito engaño funcione. Tampoco es que esté obligada a llenar sus horas contigo. No es como si fuera tu luna de miel… No, espera. Sí que lo es…

Cuando ya ha anochecido están en la otra punta del país, bien lejos de Tokyo, en otro hotel y en otra suite nupcial. En el avión los reconocieron y los tuvieron todo el vuelo firmando autógrafos y estrechando manos. Lo bueno es que parecía que la noticia de su boda ya se había dado a conocer y los recibieron con grititos de excitación y entusiasmo. Convidaron a toda su sección a diminutas botellitas de champán y licor. Si la gente ya los veía como un matrimonio, esperaban que en Inmigración también.

Los días de su luna de miel seguían el mismo horario. Desayunos en la habitación, Kyoko estudiaba un par de horas, Ren leía un libro que se había tenido que comprar, luego jugaban juntos a las cartas hasta la hora del almuerzo, y después hacían su aparición pública en el comedor del hotel. La típica pareja recién casada, todo besitos, jueguitos de manos, susurros al oído y mil carantoñas…

Luego disfrutaban de las actividades e instalaciones del resort. Lo que más le gustaba a ambos, y no es que se lo hubieran dicho al otro, eran sus paseos abrazados por la playa del hotel al atardecer. Cuando el sol empieza a declinar y la gente regresaba al hotel, ellos paseaban por la playa. De postal. Si no fuera porque a ambos les preocupaba estar tocando más carne de la que deberían… O quizás por eso… La primera vez, a Ren casi le da algo cuando la vio en biquini. Un modesto biquini, pero aún así. A Kyoko también cuando lo vio en pantalones bermudas. Solamente llevando bermudas.

Poco importaba que fuera invierno. No… El invierno no les afectaba…

Bueno, pues así pasaban las horas de su luna de miel, entre rutinas, fingimientos y verdades escondidas.

Sí, más o menos la misma rutina…

Hasta que llegó la noche de Fin de Año.


	19. Fin de Año

**FIN DE AÑO**

Volverían a Tokyo al día siguiente. Habían sido invitados formalmente por la dirección del hotel a la fiesta de Fin de Año que se celebraría esa noche.

Kyoko llevaba como podía todo el asunto de los besos, besitos y caricias fingidas con el hombre que amaba. Era difícil, muy difícil, no dejarse llevar y decírselo todo… Liberar su alma del tormento en el que vivía… Especialmente cuando él la miraba con los ojos llenos de amor. ¿Cómo lo hacía? ¿Cómo el mismo hombre que tantos problemas tuvo para encarnar al enamorado Katsuki ahora la dejaba con las rodillas temblando cuando sus ojos se reflejaban en los suyos?

Porque todo era una actuación. Y Tsuruga Ren es el maldito actor nº 1 de todo Japón…

En fin, se puso para la fiesta otro de los vestidos de noche que había comprado con su marido (qué raro se le hacía aún decirlo…). Mientras se maquillaba, notó la mirada apreciativa de su esposo.

\- Estás espectacular, Kyoko…

\- Sí, ya… Bueno, el vestido lo escogiste tú…

\- Pero eres tú quien lo lleva… Que no se te olvide…

Y la fiesta fue como se supone que deben ir las fiestas… Gente riendo, charlando, el alcohol fluyendo libremente, las lenguas soltándose bajo sus efectos… El caso es que hubo un tipo que puso sus ojos en ella. La encontró sola un momento y 'atacó'. Kyoko intentó ser educada al deshacerse de él. Pero de todos es sabido que el alcohol disminuye y/o retarda la capacidad de respuesta automática (llámense reflejos o instinto básico de supervivencia) del perjudicado.

\- Una preciosidad… Sí… Eso es lo que eres… -le decía el tipo entre hipidos-… Las hermosuras como tú deberían estar prohibidas…

Kyoko de veras que intentó quitárselo de encima… Y cuando el equilibrio del susodicho perjudicado colapsó (tal como acaba colapsando siempre…), una mano enorme lo agarró por el cuello de la chaqueta y lo sacó de su vista.

Ya estaba el tipo protestando por haber sido apartado del bomboncito pelirrojo cuando le dio por alzar la vista y se encontró con los ojos más fríos y letales que había visto nunca. Tal mirada atravesó las brumas de su estupor alcohólico, recobró la sobriedad de golpe, y con un farfullado 'Si me disculpan…', huyó para ponerse a salvo.

Kyoko se reía por lo bajo…

\- Deberían haberse visto las caras. Asustaste al tipo…

Empezó la cuenta atrás.

\- Kyoko…

\- Salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo…

\- Kyoko…

\- ¿Sí, Ren?

\- Feliz Año Nuevo…

Y allí, solo una más entre todas las parejas de la sala, Tsuruga Ren felicitó a su esposa a la manera occidental. Con un beso. Con todo un señor beso.

Y mientras la orquesta tocaba el _Auld Lang Syne, _cortesía para su clientela extranjera, Tsuruga Ren continuaba 'felicitando' a su esposa… Por un buen rato…


	20. Del hogar y su gestión

**DEL HOGAR Y SU GESTIÓN**

Ren tuvo que contener el impulso de cargar a Kyoko en brazos para cruzar el umbral de su hogar en común… El apartamento le parecía un lugar distinto simplemente porque ahora Kyoko viviría allí. Con él. No a ratos para una cena improvisada, no. Mañanas, tardes, noches, y fines de semana incluidos…

\- No voy a ser tu criada, Ren… Estoy segura de que lo entiendes… -le dijo.

\- Me ofende, Kyoko, que pienses así de mí. Jamás te rebajaría.

\- No, no… Ni mucho menos… Nunca pensaría eso de ti, pero solo quería dejar clara mi postura -Ren pareció apaciguarse. No le gustaba nada que lo compararan con el cucaracha-. Si no tienes inconveniente, creo que debemos repartirnos las tareas de la casa.

\- Te iba a proponer lo mismo.

\- Obviamente tú no cocinarás.

\- Obviamente… -concuerda él-. Yo me encargo de la ropa.

\- No. Solo de la tuya.

\- ¿Y eso?

\- Prefiero lavar yo la mía… Y tú la tuya… -"Ni loca te voy a dejar que andes con la mía… Que andes tocando mis… Ni yo tus… No-no-no…"-. Bueno, además está la loza, la ropa de cama y de baño, planchar, barrer, fregar, regar las plantas, porque pondré plantas, Ren, limpiar el polvo, las alfombras, limpiar la cocina y los baños, hacer las compras, sacar la basura… Puff, es mucho… -y lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados como preguntándose si Tsuruga Ren, el ex-soltero más codiciado, sería capaz de hacer esas cosas. Más bien, se preguntaba si alguien como él era capaz siquiera de hacer cosas tan mundanas… Ren, que la conoce, inspira y le replica:

\- Kyoko, ya yo vivía solo antes de casarme, ¿sabes? Sé hacer las cosas…

\- Ya. Y se nota...

Él arquea una ceja, cuestionándola.

\- Te alimentas fatal… -le responde.

\- Oh, bueno… -le responde con una carcajada-. Pero eso cambiará, ¿verdad?

\- Tenlo por seguro -pero Kyoko no bromea.

\- ¿Y si hacemos un cuadrante y establecemos los turnos?

\- Me parece bien.

Y luego Kyoko añade:

\- Ah, ¿te parece y hablamos de cómo compartimos los gastos?

\- No.

\- Pero Ren…

\- No. Recuerda lo que dijo Lory, Kyoko… Cuenta conjunta. Mañana vamos al banco y abrimos una cuenta para los dos. Tendrás dinero a tu disposición.

\- Pero Ren, yo no puedo aportar mucho a la cuenta. Mis ingresos no son muy altos.

\- ¿Y…? Estás empezando, Kyoko. Es normal. No te preocupes. En un par de años tu sueldo será igual al mío. Ya compartiremos los gastos entonces. Hasta que llegue ese día, déjame a mí.

Oh, Ren… Pobre Ren… Se te ha olvidado... Por un momento se te olvidó. No habrá un 'entonces'. Solo un año. Tu matrimonio es de mentira, ¿recuerdas?


	21. De armarios y otras disposiciones

**DE ARMARIOS Y OTRAS DISPOSICIONES**

\- ¿Qué haces? -pregunta Ren al encontrarla en el dormitorio.

\- Poner mi ropa en el armario.

\- Pero tienes el del otro dormitorio para ti sola.

Ella niega con la cabeza, con el mismo gesto que se le hace a un niño que no entiende lo que se le está diciendo…

\- El armario del dormitorio principal debe tener ropa de los dos. Tu ropa de verano se irá al otro cuarto -Ren, desconcertado, ve cómo ella coge su ropa y la va poniendo sobre la cama-. Mis cosas del baño, geles, champús y todo eso, han de estar con las tuyas, en el mismo baño. El del dormitorio. ¿Ren? ¿Me estás escuchando?

Ren vuelve de dondequiera que estuviera y responde:

\- ¿Eh? Sí… Sí.

\- Ninguna señal de que el otro cuarto pueda estarse utilizando.

\- ¿Vas a dormir aquí? -pregunta por fin.

\- Claro.

\- No.

\- Ren… -suspira Kyoko-. Ten en cuenta que las inspecciones suelen ser sin avisar. Me he informado de esto. No sería la primera vez que aparecieran temprano únicamente para comprobar que las parejas duermen juntas, en el mismo dormitorio y en la misma cama. Es como en las películas…, con la excusa de '¿puedo ir al lavabo?', fisgonean en la casa. ¿Entiendes, Ren?

\- Pero yo pensé… -Ren aún no asimila lo que Kyoko le dice.

\- Lamento tener que imponerte esta situación, pero no queda otro remedio.

\- De acuerdo -dice dándose por vencido-. Tienes razón...

\- Y si no es abusar, ¿me podrías acompañar después al Darumaya a recoger el resto de mis cosas?

\- Claro. Y no es abuso, Kyoko.

Y empieza a tomar la ropa que hay en la cama para llevarla al otro dormitorio.

"Que no queda otro remedio, dices… ¿Cómo haré yo…? ¿Cómo voy a sobrevivir a esto?". Porque la luna de miel fue peor para Ren que cuando vivió con ella como Setsu. Porque en aquel entonces no dormía con ella en la misma cama (bueno, solo una vez, pero él estaba tan mal, que ni fuerzas tuvo para pensamientos pecaminosos…). Porque nunca probó la boca de Setsu… Y ahora que lo ha hecho, tener que seguir durmiendo con ella…, cuando todo él se moría por devorarla de pies a cabeza, y adorarla como se adora a un ser superior. No. No podía sobrevivir a esto… A sus noches de espalda con espalda. Al olor de Kyoko entre las sábanas…


	22. De otros arreglos

**DE OTROS ARREGLOS**

A Ren aún le quedaban un par de días libres, cortesía de su factótum Yashiro. Era su idea ocupar esos días en las gestiones pertinentes a su nuevo estado civil. De su asunto con Inmigración se encargaban los abogados de Lory, pero de Kyoko se encargaba él. Así que lo primero que hicieron a la mañana siguiente fue conseguirle un duplicado de las llaves del apartamento, y lo segundo, ir al banco. Puso la tarjeta de crédito a su nombre entre sus manos. Ella se quedó mirándola como si fuera un bicho que pudiera morderla.

\- ¿Estás seguro de esto, Ren?

\- Ya te lo dije.

\- No me siento muy cómoda con esto. No, no me gusta…

\- Pues menos te va a gustar lo que voy a hacer…

Tsuruga Ren liquidó los préstamos de su mujer. Pagó el resto de su matrícula en la academia de artes escénicas y la inscribió en una autoescuela. Ella protestó por supuesto. Pero Ren se impuso. En calidad de esposo y compañero, le dijo, no podía permitir que Kyoko pasara estrecheces pecuniarias.

\- Pero Ren…

\- Sin discusión. No. De ninguna manera.

\- No quiero que…

\- Ni una protesta, Kyoko. Te lo he dicho ya. No quiero que mi mujer pase apuros por cuestiones de dinero. No quiero que tengas que estar haciendo cálculos para ver cómo te las arreglas. No quiero que tengas ni una preocupación más. Eso se acabó.

\- Claro, porque eso te avergonzaría…

Ren suspiró, molesto.

\- No, Kyoko, no es eso… Cómo se supone si no, que pueda cuidar de ti si no me permites hacerlo… Déjame cuidar de ti…

Ella resopló.

\- Está bien…

La sonrisa con que la obsequió casi la deja ciega…

* * *

El resto del tiempo libre que les quedaba antes de reincorporarse lo pasaron comprando cosas para la casa. Y las plantas, por supuesto. Si ella quería plantas, plantas tendrían. A su pesar, reconoció que el salón parecía otro. De un apartamento de soltero pasó a parecer un hogar. Un sitio en el que vivía gente. Gente real. No las cuatro paredes vacías a las que solo se iba a dormir.

Mucho menaje de cocina, todo al gusto de Kyoko, por supuesto. Esos serían sus dominios. Mil cositas, chismes y aparatejos de los que Ren no tenía ni la más mínima idea de para qué podrían servir, pero que a Kyoko la emocionaban hasta límites insospechados. Como una niña con juguetes nuevos, pensaba él. Le gustaba verla así. Con los ojos brillantes de emoción…

También abastecieron la nevera. La verdad sea dicha, su frigorífico nunca había lucido tan… ¿cuál es la palabra?... ¿Provisto? No. ¡Ah! Sí… Abarrotado. Nunca había visto la capacidad de almacenaje que tenía su nevera hasta que Kyoko empezó a 'surtirla'.

\- ¿No pretenderás que nos comamos todo eso?

\- Esa es la idea.

\- Pero Kyoko, aquí hay comida para dos meses.

\- Oh, no, Ren… Creo que solamente nos alcanzará para dos o tres días nada más…

Ren se puso verde.

Y entonces, y para su sorpresa, Kyoko explotó y se rió en su cara.

Se rió de la cara de Tsuruga Ren.


	23. Cambios

**CAMBIOS**

Su luna de miel termina oficialmente y ambos deben volver al trabajo. Los primeros días son raros. Han pasado de estar veinticuatro horas juntos a no verse apenas sino al principio y al final de la jornada. No lo dicen, pero se echan de menos. Siguen desayunando juntos, por costumbre, aunque tengan horarios distintos. Se cuentan su agenda para el día, y más tarde se llaman para ver cómo les va o preguntarse cualquier tontería, solo por oír la voz del otro… Se excusan pensando en que eso es lo que haría una pareja normal. No suelen coincidir durante el resto del día, pero cuando la noche se va acercando, ambos empiezan a mirar la hora, ansiosos por volver a casa.

Siempre que su agenda lo permite, Ren la va a recoger personalmente dondequiera que esté, trabajando o en clases. Aparte de sus trabajos en Love Me (que la pueden conducir a cualquier parte de la ciudad, incluidos los famosos estudios TBM donde se graba el programa que tiene a un cierto pollo de mascota…), Kyoko está grabando la segunda temporada de _Box-R_ y asistiendo a las clases de la autoescuela y de artes dramáticas. Ren está hasta arriba de trabajo atrasado. Ninguno tiene tiempo para más. Pero se buscan sin darse cuenta. Y es que en cuanto están en público, dejan caer sus máscaras y se muestran como una pareja enamorada. Que es exactamente lo que son, en sentido estricto.

Kyoko, a su pesar, se está acostumbrando al café americano, bastante diluido, que prepara su marido, y Ren, también a su pesar, se ha estado habituando a los cambios en su apartamento. Y que le parta un rayo… Le encantan…

Una noche llegó y encontró la mesita baja del salón llena de fotografías, cuidadosamente dispuestas para su observación por parte de Kyoko. Estaba con la mano en la barbilla, pensativa. Después de saludarse, le dijo:

\- El Presidente se las ha dado al chófer que me ha traído. Hay como tropecientas. Demasiadas…

\- Sip…

\- A mí me gustaría más una selección. No vamos a llenar el apartamento de fotos nuestras, ¿no? Eso sería narcisista…

Ren asiente, pero su atención ahora está puesta en las fotografías.

Hay fotos de su viaje de novios. De momentos en los que ni siquiera estaban seguros de que hubiera cámaras cerca. De Hongo Mio y Katsuki charlando y riendo durante un descanso del rodaje. Fotos de spots de Ren, de pasarela y modelaje. De la fiesta de cumpleaños de Kyoko. También de la sexy Natsu sonriendo seductoramente a cámara. Y justo en el medio, como presidiendo la colección, y bastante más grande que las demás, su beso de recién casados. El beso que fue portada en todas las revistas del corazón. A Kyoko se le hace raro verse siendo besada por Ren. Es casi como si estuviera viendo su vida desde fuera. Ese fue el beso que la dejó con las rodillas de mantequilla y el sentido común hecho puré. Porque ella le correspondió con todo lo que era. Sin mentiras. Por completo.

\- De esta ha mandado otra más pequeña. ¿Por qué crees que será?

Ren sonrió.

\- Esta es para ponerla en el dormitorio. Se supone que debe recordarle a la pareja el porqué se casaron.

\- Ah… Como si nosotros no lo supiéramos…

\- Nunca des las cosas por sentado, Kyoko…

Y allí la dejó, dándole vueltas a la cabeza sobre qué demonios quería decir Ren con ese comentario…


	24. Femíneo

**AVISO: **este capítulo está clasificado M por su contenido.

* * *

**FEMÍNEO**

**Femíneo**. 1. Propio de mujeres. 2. Perteneciente o relativo a ellas.

Eso le pasa por meter las narices donde no le incumbe. Por pensar en lo que no debe.

Sí. Su cuarto de baño había perdido esa apariencia fría y aséptica propia de la vida de un soltero y se había feminizado. Tras la puerta, un albornoz azul cielo, pequeñito, junto al suyo gris oscuro, enorme por comparación. Los dos colgando juntos de la puerta, como si fueran el esbozo incompleto de una pareja. Más cerca los albornoces que sus cuerpos cuando dormían. Hmm… Envidió a su albornoz…

Había muchas más toallas, por descontado. Y jabones. Y variedad de geles de baño y champús. Y peines y cepillos para el pelo. Y una maquinilla desechable que no era suya… Y cosas de maquillaje, botitos de perfumes… Su perfume…

Las cosas de Kyoko están por todas partes…

Hay en la repisa una caja de madera, rosa con lunares blancos, de la que no puede apartar la vista. Ha intentado durante días resistir la curiosidad. Mirar o no mirar. Saber o no saber… Eso sería una invasión de su intimidad, lo sabe bien, pero es inútil. Todo lo suyo le interesa. Acaba mirando. Upss... Vamos, Kuon, en algún sitio tenía ella que guardar sus… sus productos de higiene íntima…

Pero es que las cosas de Kyoko estaban por todas partes. Toda la casa olía a ella. Y él… Él olía a ella... Llevaba su olor, su aroma, grabado a fuego… Cerró los ojos, y se dejó llevar... Y mientras el agua caliente le caía sobre la espalda, su mano ya se estaba moviendo sobre su erección. Movimientos suaves primero, lentos, como los que haría para que Kyoko se acostumbrara a tenerlo dentro… A la vez que enterraba su rostro en su cuello para llenarse de ella, mientras sus caderas se movían juntas. Y luego mirarla a la cara. Para ver en sus ojos el placer que él le daba, y buscar su pecho, para lamerlo lentamente y saborearlo. Suyo. Solo suyo. Luego, cuando ella ya estuviese al borde, gimiendo bajo su cuerpo, aceleraría sus embates, y la llenaría de él. Más aún. Se hundiría en ella. Una y otra vez. Más y más rápido. Enterrándose en ella. Fundiéndose con ella. Rindiendo su alma y su cuerpo a Kyoko. Solo a ella. Su Kyoko. Suya. Suyo. Hasta que el mundo estallase en luz a su alrededor.

Kuon, con el brazo extendido y apoyado en la pared, y la cabeza caída sobre el pecho, suspira. Luego se da vuelta para orientar el flujo de la corriente y limpiar con el agua clara los vestigios que manchan la pared de azulejos.

No, no iba a sobrevivir a esto…

Es que las cosas de Kyoko están por todas partes…

Mientras, ella duerme más allá de la puerta.


	25. Debut

**DEBUT**

Ren llevaba poco tiempo en casa cuando la oyó entrar. El portazo que retumbó en el apartamento le hizo saber que su mujer había llegado de muy mal humor…

Metro sesenta y tres de pura indignación entró ardiendo en el dormitorio mientras Ren aún se estaba cambiando.

\- ¿Sabes lo que es esto? ¿No? -le preguntó agitando lo que parecía un guión en su mano.

\- No…

\- ¿Sabes lo que es?

\- Ya he dicho que no, Kyoko…

\- Pues yo te diré lo que es… -Ren recogía la muda que se acababa de quitar para ponerla en la cesta de la ropa sucia. Kyoko lo seguía por toda la habitación.

\- ¿Me lo vas a decir?

\- Un soborno. Eso es lo que es…

\- A mí me parece un guión, Kyoko.

\- Sí, claro que lo es. Mi debut. El guión para mi debut.

\- ¿No quieres debutar?

\- Claro que sí. Claro que quiero -ella calla de repente.

\- ¿Kyoko?

\- Pero no así… -Kyoko se desinfla. Una vez agotado el impulso, su ira se desvanece. Se sienta sobre la cama.

\- ¿Así cómo?

\- Así… -y hace un gesto al aire con las manos, señalándolos a ambos-. Se siente como una mentira. Como un pago por los servicios prestados.

\- No, no es así, Kyoko… Piénsalo bien… El miembro nº 1 de Love Me se ha casado… No puedes seguir vistiendo el rosa…

\- No es real. No es como si me hubiera graduado por méritos propios…

\- Sí, sí es real. Lo que estás haciendo es por afecto hacia mí. No es un pago por los servicios prestados.

Ren se sienta junto a ella.

\- Kyoko, mírame… Es lo que mereces. Esto es solo tuyo. No es ni un regalo ni un pago. Es por tu propio esfuerzo… Así que no pienses en lo que no es…

\- Es mentira, Ren…

\- ¿Entonces no me quieres?

Kyoko se queda congelada.

\- Sí… Claro que te quiero. Sabes que te aprecio. No hubiera hecho esto por ningún otro. Pero…

Kyoko hace un gesto de disgusto y baja la vista. Sus manos ahora mucho más interesantes que el hombre que está a su lado.

\- Kyoko… -inspira profundamente-. Sabe el cielo que si de mí dependiera no tendrías ni un solo disgusto más en la vida. Pero dime. Con sinceridad. ¿Hace dos años hubieras hecho esto? ¿Casarte conmigo para ayudarme?

\- Puff. No.

\- ¿No?

\- Ten por seguro que no. Y tú tampoco hubieras aceptado.

\- Eso es cierto… Bien. ¿Consideras que en este tiempo tus afectos hacia mí han cambiado?

\- Claro. Perdona que te lo diga, pero no te soportaba.

\- Ni yo a ti. Estamos a la par, Kyoko.

\- Eras odioso.

\- Y tú una niñata.

\- A veces te tenía miedo.

\- Lo sé.

Se quedan perdidos durante un momento en los ojos del otro hasta que Ren vuelve en sí.

\- Bueno, a lo que iba… ¿Consideras que el miembro nº 1 de Love Me ha desarrollado afectos por otro ser humano de sexo masculino, hasta el punto de hacer un gran sacrificio por esa persona?

\- Ren…

\- ¿Sí o no, Kyoko?

\- Sííí…

\- Pues eso te capacita para graduarte en Love Me.

\- ¿Tú crees?

\- Sip.

\- ¿Graduada?

\- Ajá.

\- ¿Seguro? ¿Libre de la maldición rosa?

Ren le sonríe, aunque no quiera, feliz de verla feliz.

\- Libre al fin, Kyoko…

Palabras de amor disfrazadas de excusas y mentiras…


	26. Fisiología

_Gracias, _kotoko-98_._

* * *

**FISIOLOGÍA**

Son casi las dos de la mañana cuando Ren vuelve a casa de un rodaje nocturno. Le recibe la luz del salón encendida y su esposa dormida.

Kyoko duerme sobre la mesita, con los brazos de almohada, rodeada de libros y apuntes, preparándose los exámenes de acceso a la universidad. Debería haberlos hecho ya, justo al terminar el curso anterior, pero la revelación personal de su amor por Ren y más tarde la aparición televisiva de su madre la rompieron por la mitad. Tiene además la autoescuela y la academia. Y Natsu y su debut… Bueno, piensa Ren, no cobrará como yo (todavía), pero tiene la agenda hasta arriba igual… Sí, la pobre Kyoko siempre estaba con la nariz enterrada en papeles o corriendo de acá para allá. Pero ya no era aquella chica de secundaria de la que se descubrió enamorado. No. Era su mujer. Su esposa. Toda una señora universitaria… Ren la mira con dulzura y se permite el regalo personal de contemplar su rostro dormido sin reservas. Solo un momento más.

Con mucho cuidado para no despertarla, la alza en volandas para llevarla a la cama. Ella se deja llevar como un niño, y se acurruca contra él, metiendo la cara en el hueco de su cuello e inspirando con fuerza. Sonríe… Ren también… Sigue dormida… Con el rabillo del ojo, ve su cena dispuesta en la encimera de la cocina. Más vale que la coma, piensa, o las miradas de Kyoko mañana llevarán puñales…

Horas más tarde, la alarma del despertador lo saca de un sueño agradable. No recordaba qué, sino solo cómo se sentía. En paz. En ese sueño no había preocupaciones ni remordimientos. Solo paz. Serenidad. Se dio la vuelta y enterró la cara en la almohada. Olía a ella. Inspiró. Se giró de nuevo, destapándose con el movimiento. Cruzó sus manos sobre el pecho, abrió los ojos, miró al techo y volvió a cerrarlos. Podía oír a Kyoko trasteando en el baño. Una sonrisa se arrastró por su rostro somnoliento. Su mujer. Su doncella esposa. Si tan solo ella supiera… Pero el grito espantado de ¡TSURUGA-SAN! lo arrancó de cuajo de ese estado placentero que precede a la vigilia, cuando seguimos dormidos y todavía no estamos del todo despiertos. Se sentó de golpe en cama, con las manos a sus costados.

\- ¿Qué sucede? -preguntó alarmado.

Kyoko estaba ahí de pie, junto a la cama, con una mano tapándose los ojos y la otra señalándolo a él.

\- Tú… tú…

\- ¿Yo, qué?

Ella agitó el índice, apuntando a una parte más baja de su anatomía. Él miró. Se miró…

-Ah… -dijo él.

Kyoko seguía con los ojos cerrados con fuerza, aunque ya no usaba la mano. Sus puños, cerrados prietos frente a ella.

\- Erección matutina, Kyoko. Se llama así. Y es natural. Los hombres solemos despertarnos así. No significa nada.

Ella abrió los ojos espantada.

\- Solo es biología, Kyoko. Un hecho fi-sio-ló-gi-co. Así que no estés pensando cosas raras…

\- Pero Ren…

\- Ni que yo lo controlara. Me despierto así, y ya está… Además…, tú roncas y yo no te digo nada…

\- Yo no ronco.

\- Sí que roncas.

\- No.

\- Bueno, no, es cierto… Pero sí que haces un ruidito adorable cuando estás dormida…

\- ¡REN!


	27. La inspección

**LA INSPECCIÓN**

Veinte días.

Veinte días llevaban casados cuando una mañana sonó el timbre bien temprano. No eran ni las ocho. Kyoko estaba en el dormitorio, en bata y pijama, recién levantada y con las greñas disparadas; Ren en el baño, recién duchado, con la toalla a la cintura. Se asomaron los dos a la puerta del dormitorio. Se miraron. Volvieron a mirar al pasillo, como temiendo que apareciera alguna criatura demoníaca. Lo saben. Son ellos…

\- Abro yo… -dijo ella.

\- Espera… -dijo él. Le atusó el pelo, peinándolo con sus dedos-. Ya.

\- Gracias -no quiso ni pensar en lo que sintió ni en cómo lucía la piel mojada de Ren…-. Date prisa. No me dejes sola mucho tiempo.

\- Jamás.

Ya se habían dado la vuelta, cuando Kyoko le susurró:

\- Las lentillas, las lentillas… No te olvides.

Ren asintió vigorosamente y salió corriendo a vestirse.

El corazón de Kyoko iba a mil por hora. Inspiró, se obligó a serenarse y abrió la puerta.

La mujer que estaba allí parpadeó dos veces.

\- ¿Tsuruga Kyoko? Sí, usted es Tsuruga Kyoko… -revisó sus papeles-. Disculpe. Debe haber un error. Estaba buscando a los Hizuri.

\- Yo soy Hizuri Kyoko. Tsuruga es el apellido artístico de mi marido -la invitó a entrar-. Comprenderá que no queramos divulgar su nombre real.

\- Por supuesto. No se preocupe, todas nuestras investigaciones son confidenciales…

Tres o cuatro minutos más tarde, cuando Ren se incorporó a la conversación, Kyoko le estaba diciendo a la inspectora:

\- El problema con Inmigración de mi marido simplemente aceleró nuestros planes. Hubiéramos preferido esperar un año más, para asentar más mi carrera, pero ya que ambos teníamos claros nuestros sentimientos…

Bueno, hay que decir que los encantos del siempre caballeroso Tsuruga Ren se dieron de bruces contra la inspectora. Como si fuera una pared…

Y por supuesto, ocurrió lo que Kyoko predijo el día que volvieron de su viaje de novios. La inspectora pidió que se le indicara el lavabo. Ya que la tipa iba a fisgonear en sus vidas, más vale que, mientras, preparara un té, piensa Kyoko.

Ren, a su lado, en la cocina, le susurra:

\- Tienes que sentarte más pegada a mí.

Ella asiente, y le dice:

\- Y tú ser menos encantador. Pensará que quieres coquetear con ella.

\- ¿Coquetear? -se sorprende Ren-. Pero Kyoko…, soy un hombre casado… -le replica con indignación fingida. Ella ahoga una carcajada.

Un 'ratito' después, a resultas del interrogatorio (perdón…, entrevista), la conversación se va calentando…

\- Eh, Kyoko, yo no hago eso…

\- Sí. Sí que lo haces… Ya podrías tener algo del apetito de tu padre.

\- Pues bastante hago con comerme lo que me pones.

\- Es que comes como un pajarito, Ren.

\- Culpa de mi madre, lo sabes.

\- Sííí. Y de ella aprendiste tus 'deshabilidades' culinarias… Terribles…

\- Pues tú bien que te lo comiste.

\- Para no hacerte un feo… Podrías haber aprendido de tu padre.

\- ¿Para qué, si tú cocinas mejor que él?

\- ¿Eh? -Kyoko se para en seco- ¿De veras piensas eso?

\- Pues claro.

\- Pues nunca me lo habías dicho, Ren.

\- Te lo he dicho mil veces, Kyoko.

\- Creí que era por pura cortesía.

\- Nop. Tu comida siempre me ha encantado.

\- Oh, pues en ese caso, muchas gracias, Ren…

\- No hay de qué, cariño.

Y este es el momento exacto en que Kyoko se ruboriza adorablemente. Eso puso la guinda final. La entrevistadora, que llevaba un rato mirándolos discutir como si estuviera en un partido de tenis, la misma inspectora que antes se autodeclaró inmune a los encantos desplegados por el matrimonio Hizuri, ahora se derritió de puro moe.

Juego, set y partido.


	28. Dudas

**DUDAS**

Kyoko sale corriendo de la autoescuela. Ha quedado con su mejor amiga en una cafetería cercana. La ocasión es importante porque es la primera vez que se ven fuera de LME desde que Kyoko dejó la Sección Love Me.

Su vida laboral ahora mismo está patas arriba. Con su graduación, ha dejado de hacer las pequeñas tareas que les encomendaban los empleados de LME, pero prácticamente sigue yendo todos los días porque Sawara-san no hace más que ponerle encima propuestas de trabajo. Guiones para cine y televisión, anuncios publicitarios, alguna campaña de modelaje… Se le ha 'recomendado' que abandone su papel de Bo. Más que nada porque al ser un día fijo semanal, limita mucho su calendario para las nuevas ofertas laborales. Sawara-san le comenta que no ve la hora de que le asignen un mánager porque jamás ningún talento le ha dado tanto trabajo como ella. Pero sonríe cuando lo dice. La echará de menos…

\- Es como si solo ahora te vieran de verdad… -señala Kanae-. Y te quieren con ellos. Deberías tomar tantos trabajos como puedas, Kyoko, y sacar provecho de las experiencias.

\- ¿Pero no será por mi matrimonio con Ren en vez de por mí?

\- Tonterías. Cualquiera con dos ojos en la cara que te haya visto actuar, lo sabe. Eres buena. Muy buena.

\- Eres muy amable, Moko-san… Ren dice lo mismo… Solo espero estar a la altura de las expectativas de ambos…

\- Ya… Por cierto… ¿Cómo te va con tu marido?

\- Oh, Ren es magnífico. Es un compañero atento, amable… Se preocupa mucho por mí… Pero verás…, es que pasa una cosa… -Kyoko entonces se acerca sobre la mesa, susurrándole a su amiga-. Moko-san, a veces me mira, y yo… yo siento como si me amara… Como si me amara de verdad… Debo de estar loca, porque a veces, cuando estamos a solas, me mira de la misma forma en que me mira cuando hay cámaras o público delante, con los ojos llenos de amor… Pero no puede ser cierto… Yo creo que le está afectando el fingirse enamorado de mí… Él jamás podría enamorarse de una mujer como yo…

Kanae suspira. Cambios. Por fin hay cambios. Es cierto que Kyoko muestra más confianza en sí misma. Se la ve más segura, más decidida. Aunque aún le queda camino por recorrer. Pero hay aquí una cuestión importante. O Kyoko está empezando a ser más perceptiva con las acciones de su marido, o Tsuruga Ren está siendo más evidente. Bah… Probablemente ambas… "Y ahora, un empujoncito en la dirección adecuada, amiga mía…".

\- ¿Alguna vez te has planteado la posibilidad de que no esté fingiendo? ¿Se te ha ocurrido pensar que pueda ser verdad?

\- No, Moko-san. No puede ser. Él no pensaría en mí de esa manera…

\- Eso no lo sabes… ¿Y si él te ama de verdad?

\- ¿Y si no es así? ¿Y si no me ama? No quiero sufrir, Moko-san. Otra vez, no…

\- A veces hay que arriesgarse, Kyoko. A veces todo es cuestión de fe.


	29. De pies y criaturas mutantes

**DE PIES Y CRIATURAS MUTANTES**

Kyoko regresa al salón tras la ducha, ya en pijama. Viene cojeando. Ren, en el sofá, al verla tuerce el gesto.

\- ¿Qué te pasa?

\- Bah, los malditos zapatos de la sesión de hoy… Ahora, en frío, es cuando se me vienen los dolores de golpe… -se sienta junto a él.

\- Trae.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Que me des los pies.

\- No.

\- Kyoko… No lo pienso repetir…

\- Pero Ren…

No tuvo tiempo de decir más porque Ren tiró de sus pies hacia arriba, y ella, por el cambio de centro de gravedad, acabó cayendo de espaldas en el sillón…

\- ¡Ren! Ya te he dicho que ¡POR DIOOOOSSS!

A Ren se le escapa una carcajada explosiva. Él sigue aplicando presión con el pulgar por la línea central de la planta del pie.

Kyoko, mientras, incapaz ya de seguir negándose, ha apoyado los codos en el sofá y ve cómo Ren le masajea los pies. Se muerde el labio inferior, intentando sofocar el deleite y el alivio. De vez en cuando se le escapa algún suspirito… Ella está segura de que si fuera un gato, estaría ronroneando…

\- ¿No te habían hecho un masaje antes?

Ella niega con la cabeza, incapaz de vocalizar palabra.

\- ¿Te gusta?

Asiente vigorosamente. Claro que le gusta…

\- Es lo malo de los tacones. Mucha elegancia, pero poca comodidad.

Ella confirma el comentario… Ren comprime sus pequeños dedos para luego estirarlos con la palma de la mano. Se oyen estallar los nudillos.

\- ¿Te duele?

De nuevo, respuesta no verbal. No, no le duele. Se sigue mordiendo el labio…

\- Te vas a hacer daño si sigues así.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Mordiéndote… -le dice con la vista fija en sus labios.

\- Ah. No.

En secreto Ren quisiera que Kyoko fuera una especie de ciempiés mutante (ella seguiría siendo igual de hermosa y adorable, por descontado…) para poder seguir toda la noche oyéndola gemir y suspirar bajo sus manos, mientras él la tocaba, un pie tras otro y tras otro, hasta que llegara el alba… Pero tristemente (o mejor digamos que menos mal…), solo tenía dos pies. El masaje ha terminado.

\- Ya está… -suena ¿decepcionado?

\- Muchas gracias, Ren -pero Kyoko no se mueve. Sus pies siguen sobre el regazo de Ren. Él no dice nada. Ella no dice nada. Ninguno se mueve. Solo se miran…

De repente, Kyoko se levanta del sofá. A toda prisa.

\- Me voy a dormir. Buenas noches…

\- Buenas noches, Kyoko…

"No puede seguir mirándome así… Como si él me… Como si él me deseara… ¡Bah! Tonterías tuyas, Mogami Kyoko… Esto…, digo… Hizuri Kyoko…", piensa ella.

"No debería haber hecho eso… Porque ahora conozco tu cara… Tu cara cuando sientes placer…", piensa él.

Ninguno dormirá muy bien esa noche.


	30. Pesadillas

_A _cristina_, muchas gracias._

_Me despisto a veces de decirlo, pero gracias también a los usuarios no registrados por sus amables comentarios._

* * *

**PESADILLAS**

Kyoko no hace más que dar vueltas y vueltas en la cama, pensando en Ren. En cómo la miraba hace tan solo un par de horas… ¿Será verdad lo que le dijo Moko-san? ¿Podría ser verdad que él…? No, no… Son solo imaginaciones suyas. Son solo sus ansias de verse correspondida… De verse amada. De saber que es amada.

A su lado, Ren también está inquieto. Kyoko lo ha sentido toda la noche agitado, dando vueltas dormido, farfullando en sueños palabras ininteligibles llenas de angustia. Las pesadillas han vuelto, comprende Kyoko.

En su tiempo casados, las noches de Ren habían sido pacíficas. Alguna vez incluso lo ha oído reír, con una risa alegre, inocente y mucho más joven, como si fuera un niño que jugara. A ella esa risa le hace recordar sus luminosos días de verano con Corn, cuando jugaban en el agua y se perseguían. Ella intentaba huir de él, entre risas y gritos alegres con sus nombres, pero él siempre la atrapaba. Y ella reía y reía más aún…

Pero ahora la oscuridad amenaza a Kuon, lo busca para destruirlo, para consumirlo. Porque ella sabe que el hombre que sufre las pesadillas no es Tsuruga Ren, sino Hizuri Kuon.

El hombre que huyó de su casa y de su nombre, que dejó todo atrás, por alguna negra culpa que no se permite olvidar, y que le atormenta. Ella lo vio cuando era Setsu. Ella vio la tortura, el dolor, la culpa… Vio la oscuridad moviéndose en sus ojos buscando devorar su alma… Él la mantiene a raya como puede, pero sigue ahí. A veces, ve cómo él se queda con la mirada perdida, mirando sin ver, nada más que al vacío. Sus pensamientos otra vez de vuelta a aquello que lo aniquila y lo reduce a pedazos.

Musita algo, un nombre… Kyoko… No. No puede ser Kyoko… La llama… Le suplica que no lo abandone… ¿Abandonarlo ella? Kyoko, repite. Él empieza a respirar más rápido, como si estuviera corriendo, mientras ruega un 'por favor'. ¿A quién? Kyoko… ¿Pero qué hace ella dentro de su pesadilla? Ren, le dice. Tiene que despertarlo. El dolor cruza su rostro, el sudor perla su frente. Sí, tiene que despertarlo. Ren… Kyoko, por favor, no me dejes… ¿¡Qué!? ¿Tiene miedo de que ella se vaya? Ren, le vuelve a decir… Kyoko, no me dejes sin tu luz… Su luz… Ella es su luz… ¿Pero cómo iba ella a…? No, no te vayas… Ren, despierta… Empieza a jadear, como si le faltara el aire… Ren… Ella se está asustando. No la oye. No despierta. Con mucho cuidado pone su pequeña mano sobre su corazón. Late rápido, muy rápido. Y entonces Kyoko dice: "Kuon". Él se detiene. Por un momento deja de respirar. Sus manos buscan la suya y la aprietan con fuerza, para no perderla, pero sobre todo para no perderse. Porque Kyoko sabe que donde sea que esté Kuon está demasiado lejos. Él responde a su voz. Su voz le guía. Y vuelve. Por fin vuelve. Él abre los ojos, sus hermosos ojos verdes, que brillan al reconocerla. Él la atrapa y la entierra en su pecho, dejando salir un doloroso suspiro de alivio. A Kyoko se le escapa un gemido de sorpresa, pero se deja abrazar. Sabe que Ren / Kuon casi se ha perdido. Solo cuando lo nota ya más tranquilo, intenta deshacer ese abrazo, pero él le susurra "Por favor…". Ella exhala un suspiro y se rinde. "De acuerdo…". Él sonríe, hunde la nariz en su cabello y con su mejilla le acaricia el pelo. "Gracias". Esa noche duermen abrazados.

El último pensamiento que cruza la mente de Kyoko, antes de que le alcance el sueño, es sobre lo que vio en los ojos de Ren.

Alivio. Alivio y amor.

Amor sin disfrazar.

No puede ser cierto.


	31. De otros hechos fisiológicos

_Para _CruxMarie_, tu 'mundo al revés'._

* * *

**DE OTROS HECHOS FISIOLÓGICOS**

Se despertó enredada en sus brazos.

Se dejó llevar por la sensación de su cuerpo cálido junto al suyo, un minuto, quizás dos. Pero luego la realidad se impuso. Trabajo, obligaciones y mucho, muchísimo, en qué pensar... Intentó deshacerse de su abrazo, pero él solo la atraía más hacia él. Tuvo que susurrar su nombre, su nombre real, para que aflojara su agarre y la dejara ir. Huyó a esconderse en el baño.

Parecía una mañana cualquiera…, el sol salía como siempre, y la gente se preparaba para un nuevo día como siempre… Pero dentro de Kyoko, su verdadero yo estaba gritando. De puro pánico. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que había visto. En lo que creía haber visto. ¿Pero no podía estar actuando, verdad? Ni siquiera el gran Tsuruga Ren entraría en carácter recién salido de una pesadilla. No. Tenía que ser real. Dioses, ella quería que fuera real. ¿Él la amaba? ¿Seguro que no eran imaginaciones suyas? ¿Seguro que no eran sus propios anhelos los que veía reflejados en sus ojos?

Andaba Kyoko con estas cavilaciones mientras se estaba secando tras la ducha, cuando lo sintió entrar al baño. Se detuvo, inmóvil, paralizada. Lo oyó orinar como si no lo hubiera hecho en días (ciertamente, esa fue al menos la impresión de Kyoko…) y tirar de la cisterna. Luego, bostezó. Un bostezo largo, profundo, como el de un oso cuando despierta de su período de hibernación. Después oyó el agua correr en el lavabo. Le siguió un rrrtrrrtrrrtrrr igualito al que hacen los perros cuando se sacuden el agua del cuerpo vigorosamente. Ella seguía inmóvil, tras la cortina, con la toalla apretada con fuerza contra sí, pero (siempre pudorosa ella…) temiendo que cuando él saliera dejara la puerta del baño abierta, y se le viera a ella desde el dormitorio saliendo de la ducha. Y personalmente, eso le daba más vergüenza que haberlo oído a él haciendo sus… Bueno… Eso... Así que con la voz pequeñita, dijo 'Ren'. Se escuchó una inhalación brusca. De sorpresa. Luego el silencio. Después un vacilante '¿Sí?'. Y finalmente, con voz algo más firme, su 'Cierra la puerta del baño al salir ¿sí?'. Dos segundos después, 'Claro'. Bueno. Ya se acabó, pensó ella. Pero no.

\- ¿Kyoko?

\- ¿Sí?

\- Gracias por lo de anoche…

\- No es nada…

\- Para mí, sí…

Y salió por fin del baño, cerrando la puerta tras él.

Otra mañana más en la vida del matrimonio Hizuri / Tsuruga…


	32. Pillados

**PILLADOS**

26 de enero. Ya llevan un mes de casados, y el acoso de la prensa se limita ya a los restaurantes de moda. La cena transcurre bien, cómoda y perfecta. Pero Ren no se deja llevar a engaño. Kyoko está rara. Cambiada.

En la calle, son siempre la pareja enamorada perfecta. Cualquiera que los vea no puede evitar decir que están verdaderamente enamorados. Se miran con tanto amor que no puede ser una mentira. Es amor verdadero. Y ciertamente lo es, porque dejaban caer sus máscaras en cuanto salían por la puerta. Una pareja recién casada, feliz y dichosa. Que celebra su primer mes de casados. Eso son Ren y Kyoko.

Pero bien, sí, algo ha cambiado. Más de una vez Ren ha sorprendido a Kyoko mirándolo. Mirándolo a él. Como si quiera ver a través suyo. Como si quisiera descifrarlo. Algo se agita en su pecho cada vez que la descubre así. ¿Podría ella estar pensando…? ¿Quizás por fin su corazón esté empezando a sanar? Sabe que realmente Kyoko está cómoda con él, pero… Por el amor de Dios… ¿Podría llegar a verlo como su marido algún día? ¿Como un marido de verdad?

Y para más tortura, esto… El perfume de Kyoko lo está volviendo loco… Culpa suya, porque él se lo regaló… Ese perfume en su piel lo seduce, lo embriaga, le roba la razón y le hace soñar con hacerle mil cosas a Kyoko. Y todas empiezan por su boca… Sí, el perfume de Kyoko lo está volviendo loco…

Ya es tarde cuando salen del restaurante. Caminan juntos hacia el aparcamiento, unidos de la cadera, igual que hacían los hermanos Heel. Hasta que Ren no puede más…

Ha intentado resistirse. Lo ha hecho. Pero sin éxito. "Al diablo con todo…", piensa un segundo antes de atrapar por sorpresa a Kyoko contra la pared y lanzarse a devorar sus labios. Sus manos en sus mejillas mientras su lengua entra en su boca. Las manos de Kyoko se agarran a sus solapas antes de perderse en su pelo. Los dos dejan salir un gemido ronco, necesitado y victorioso. Sus caderas se alinean, una frente a la otra, buscándose, sin darse apenas cuenta. Las manos de Ren viajan hasta sus nalgas para alzarla más hacia él. Kyoko se agarra con ambas manos a su nuca cuando la boca de Ren deja la suya para vagar por la curva tierna de su cuello. Pero es entonces cuando los flashes empiezan a brillar en la oscuridad, interrumpiéndolos. Ellos huyen al coche.

Una Kyoko sin aliento le pregunta:

\- ¿Cuándo los viste? ¿Cómo sabías que estaban allí?

Ren está enfadado. No sabe si con los periodistas, por interrumpirlos, o consigo mismo por perder el control…

Y entonces Ren realiza el mayor acto de fe. Un salto sin red.

La verdad.

\- No los vi.

\- No los viste…

\- No… -las manos de Ren aprietan el volante. ¿Entenderá Kyoko por qué la besó?

\- Pero entonces…, ¿por qué tú…?

Aguanta un poco más, Ren.

\- Pero sabías que andaban cerca… -dijo ella.

Tocado y hundido. La herida que le produce la falta de consciencia de Kyoko es dolorosa.

\- Claro…

Mentira. No los vio. La besó porque quiso besarla. Necesitaba besarla. Dios, se moría por besarla. Y la besó. Y ella a él. El beso de Kyoko le arrolló, le puso del revés, pero ella se le entregó. No podía estar mintiendo. ¿Le estaba siguiendo la corriente con la actuación? No, no podía estar mintiendo tan bien… ¿Le quería? ¿O solo le gustaba besarse con él? Por favor, ¿le quería aunque fuera solo un poco?

Poco sabe él que ella está pensando más o menos lo mismo. Ambos querían romper la ficción del matrimonio. Pero no sabían cómo. Atrapados en su propia actuación. Enredados en sus propios sentimientos. No sabían cómo hacerlo.

Hasta que el destino decidió por ellos.


	33. Pasitos de bebé y nuevas costumbres 1

**PASITOS DE BEBÉ Y NUEVAS COSTUMBRES 1**

Lo que ocurrió a la mañana siguiente podría definirse como una confabulación del destino.

La alarma no sonó. Ni la del reloj despertador, ni la del móvil, sin batería. Nada.

Kyoko abre los ojos y se extraña de la cantidad de luz que entra por la ventana. Como si fuera mucho más tarde… Tarde…

\- ¡REN! -exclamó quedando sentada en la cama.

\- ¿Qué? -respingó alarmado, bruscamente sacado del sueño.

\- La hora… ¿Qué hora es? ¡Vas a llegar tarde!

A partir de ahí, todo fueron prisas y carreras. Dando vueltas como pollos descabezados por la habitación, todavía dormidos. Luego, en lo que Ren se vestía más deprisa de lo que lo había hecho nunca, Kyoko va preparando el café como le gusta a él…

\- Hoy te libras del desayuno -le dice absolutamente seria cuando le da la taza.

Él le sonríe, mientras se toma en dos tragos el café.

\- Llegaré tarde. Nos vemos a la noche -dice él.

_Muac._

\- Hasta la noche -dice ella.

Treinta segundos más tarde, cuando Ren está en el ascensor y Kyoko está en el dormitorio, se dan cuenta de lo que han hecho.

Su primer beso sin cámaras, sin prensa, sin público, sin ensayos… Sin pretextos.

El beso de un marido que se despide de su esposa antes de irse al trabajo. Un piquito normal, de esos que son algo más que un roce, con mayor o menor presión, y acaban con la explosión de un sonoro 'muac'.

Pues uno de esos fue el de Ren y Kyoko.

El resto del día lo recuerdan borroso. Su pensamiento estaba lleno del 'beso'. La misma idea se les pasó a ambos por la cabeza. Si eso había sido un beso de despedida, debería haber un beso de 'hola'. El beso que le das a tu cónyuge cuando regresas a casa. Y ellos están casados… Así que sí… Debería haber uno de esos.

¿Y si él/ella alucinaba? ¿Y si lo consideraba un atrevimiento? ¿Y si la cabeza le empezaba a dar vueltas y lo/la arrojaba de su lado? Porque, decididamente, eso ya era salirse del acuerdo del matrimonio. Era ir más allá. Era empezar a convertirse en una pareja de verdad. A pasitos de bebé. Poquito a poco. Y justo al revés. Se supone que el matrimonio era el último paso. Es que bueno, las cosas entre ellos nunca fueron fáciles ni normales.

Pero alguna vez había que arriesgarse.

\- Estoy en casa -dice Ren.

\- Bienvenido -oye a Kyoko desde la cocina.

Él se acercó desde atrás. Ella giró la cabeza. Se miraron medio segundo.

_Muac._

\- En diez minutos cenamos, Ren.

\- Me cambio enseguida y te ayudo a poner la mesa.

Ya está. No hizo falta más.

Instaurados oficialmente los besos de hola y adiós.


	34. Ecos pasados

**ECOS PASADOS**

El siguiente paso lógico eran, por supuesto, los besos de buenos días y de buenas noches…

Pero con Kyoko hay que ir despacio. Muuuy despacio. O saldrá corriendo. Ren todavía no puede creer su suerte. Toda la noche estuvo pensando que los besos de ayer, los piquitos inocentes, se quedarían en algo puntual. Pero no. Sin darse cuenta, inconscientemente, se habían convertido en norma.

Hoy él la había alcanzado al estudio en el que rodaba, y allí sentados en el coche, volvió a ocurrir. Se encontraron a medio camino para su 'muac' de despedida. A su alegre 'Buen día, Ren', le correspondió un deslumbrante 'Buen día, Kyoko'. Se tuvo que morder decir un 'cariño' o 'amor'. Esos términos los empleaba en las ocasiones públicas y no quería que hubiera errores o confusiones. Esto que estaba pasando entre ellos, era solo para ellos. Ni testigos, ni prensa. Nadie. Solo Kuon y Kyoko. Si Kyoko le estaba aceptando poco a poco, válgale Dios que no pensaba fastidiarla de ninguna manera…

Ahora estaba entrando en el estudio para recoger a su esposa, ya al final de la jornada. Oyó los gritos desde lejos. Reconoció esa voz. Torció el gesto.

Fuwa Shotaro estaba dando vueltas alrededor de una indignada pero silenciosa Kyoko en medio del set. Parecía un gato que estaba decidiendo si su juguete era comida o no. Kyoko simplemente le seguía con la mirada. El resto de los trabajadores del estudio asistían mudos al espectáculo.

\- ¡Salgo del país por tres meses y al volver, te encuentro casada! ¡Casada! ¿Pero cómo te atreves? ¿Y precisamente con él? -casi escupió al decirlo-. No puedes casarte con nadie. Eres mía, Kyoko. Me perteneces…

Kyoko hizo ademán de marcharse, pero él la interceptó.

\- Sabes que has perdido, ¿verdad? Sí… Has perdido.

Una nueva voz tronó en el estudio.

\- ¡Deja a mi mujer en paz!

Ren se colocó entre Fuwa y Kyoko. Los puños prietos a sus costados, el rictus fiero, el fuego de la ira ardiendo en sus ojos… Listo para saltar en cualquier momento…

\- Aléjate de ella…

\- Oooh. Mirad… El afortunado esposo… -Ren le lanzó una mirada venenosa. Usó su altura para cernirse sobre él. Pero Shotaro rió. Y su risa provocaba escalofríos-. Entiéndelo ya, hombre… Ella siempre será mía…

\- Te equivocas. Es mi mujer. Mía.

\- No, no, no… -canturreó con burla-. Kyoko siempre ha sido y será mía.

\- ¡BASTA! -los dos hombres se giraron sorprendidos hacia la pequeña mujer. Kyoko estaba roja de cólera, los ojos brillando con furia…-. Yo, y escuchen bien, yo no soy de nadie. No soy una cosa… -puso un dedo sobre el pecho del cantante-. Tú, cucaracha inmunda… Sho-ta-ro. Lárgate. Y no vuelvas a menos que estés buscándote una orden de alejamiento. Lanzaré contra ti los mismísimos perros del infierno. No quiero verte jamás… -ni se dignó a dedicarle un segundo más de su atención. Se giró hacia su marido-. Y tú… Contigo hablaré cuando estemos en casa…

Y se fueron... Atrás quedó Fuwa Shotaro, solo e ignorado. En medio de una marea creciente de susurros que empezaba a oírse por todo el plató. Olvidado.


	35. Pasitos de bebé y nuevas costumbres 2

**PASITOS DE BEBÉ Y NUEVAS COSTUMBRES 2**

El viaje en coche transcurre en silencio. Glacial. A Ren le rodea el aura tóxica de los tiempos de Cain Heel. Y en torno a Kyoko, pequeñas furias y rencores celebran fiesta por verse libres después de tanto tiempo.

Ambos miran al frente. Sin cruzar palabra con el otro. Ni mirarse. Hasta que llegan al apartamento.

\- Por favor, Ren. Ya puedes dejar el numerito. Cualquiera diría que estás celoso.

\- Si te parece, voy a dejar que otro se acerque a lo que es mío.

\- Yo no soy nada tuyo, Ren. Lo dije antes. No soy una cosa.

\- No, claro. No eres nada… Solo mi mujer.

\- Sí, tu mujer. ¿Y?

\- No lo quiero cerca de ti…

\- ¿A Shotaro?

Kyoko suspira, intentando deshacerse del enojo y hablar con calma…

\- Ren, me ha llevado mucho tiempo entenderlo, pero ya conozco sus técnicas… ¿No ves lo que está haciendo? ¿No ves que solo quiere provocar? No quiere que se le olvide. No lo permitirá. Y cuanto más respondas a sus provocaciones, peor será. Entre él y tú…, qué vergüenza…, dos adultos comportándose como niños pequeños… Déjalo hablar solo… Deja que se ponga en evidencia como el niñato estúpido que es. No merece ni que lo miren… Por Dios, déjame olvidarlo.

Ren calla, sentado en el sofá, con los brazos sobre las piernas y la cabeza caída.

\- ¿Realmente quieres olvidarlo?

\- Eso es lo que he dicho…

\- Él parece tener poder sobre ti, Kyoko…

\- Tenía, Ren, en pasado. Me sigue enojando, es cierto, pero solo porque no puedo creer lo estúpido que puede llegar a ser…

Ren suelta una risotada triste.

\- Estúpido sí que es… No puedo creer que siga amenazándote con la tontería de la apuesta…

Kyoko se congela, con el pánico reflejado en su rostro.

\- Oh, vamos, Kyoko, no pongas esa cara… ¿De veras pensaba que no me lo diría Fuwa en persona? Nunca podría dejar de pasar la oportunidad de restregármelo por la cara…

\- P-Pero… ¿Cuándo…?

\- Ese mismo día… Me estuvo esperando aquella tarde en el parking y allí me lo soltó.

\- Idiota… -dice ella bajito.

\- ¿Kyoko?

\- Tú… Idiota… ¿Y cuándo pensabas decírmelo? Yo aquí, volviéndome loca, pensando que si alguna vez te enterabas, renegarías de mí. Por ser tan tonta como para dejarme enredar en una apuesta estúpida… Y tú todo este tiempo lo sabías…

\- Bueno, conozco a Fuwa lo suficiente para saber que saca lo peor de ti.

\- Y de ti.

Ren tuerce el gesto.

\- Sí, nunca me ha gustado. Eso no es un secreto.

Ren inhala dejando salir el aire lentamente, y luego se pone en pie.

\- Supongo que a sus ojos, has perdido.

\- Cómo no voy a perder. Me casé contigo…

\- Mira, Kyoko… No soy nadie, lo sé... Solo tu marido… Pero quizás deberías repasar los términos y condiciones de esa apuesta. Sí… Deberías pensar en eso…

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Bueno, él no apostó nada. Eso lo primero. Una apuesta no es una apuesta si una de las partes no apuesta nada. Segundo, tú no te has enamorado de Tsuruga Ren. Tercero, en cualquier caso, Tsuruga Ren no existe. Aunque eso no debe saberlo él, al menos todavía. Cuarto, no puede obligarte a abandonar la vida que tienes aquí. Y quinto, jamás te dejaría volver a Kyoto sin mí. Y en ningún caso, para ponerte a limpiar, eso seguro…

\- Ren, no te sigo, la verdad…

\- Da igual… No te preocupes…

Y es entonces cuando Ren se acerca y recreando aquella vez de la gelatina al vino, se inclina y apoya una mano en el respaldo del sofá, y luego la otra al otro lado, dejando a Kyoko en medio, frente a él.

\- ¿Qué haces? -pregunta ella.

_Muac._

\- Buenas noches. No te acuestes tarde.

\- No… Buenas noches, Ren.

Eso fue un beso de buenas noches. Definitivamente… Y así fue como a partir del caos que siembra Fuwa Sho a su paso, nació el beso de buenas noches para Kyoko y Ren.

Ahora faltaba el beso de buenos días. Pero eso quedaría para la mañana siguiente. Pasitos de bebé.

* * *

_Y aquí les dejo la canción que inspiró toda esta historia. Para mí siempre será la canción de Kyoko y Ren…_

Just a kiss_, por Lady Antebellum._

_Youtube watch?v=tOeYH894-wA _

_Disfrútenla._


	36. Feliz cumpleaños, Kuon

**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, KUON**

A partir de ahí, todo fue más fácil.

Con el cambio que lentamente se había venido obrando en la dinámica de su relación, cada día más íntima y cercana, más real y menos fingida, y con sus miradas cada vez menos encubiertas, mostrando más y más su alma enamorada, simplemente era cuestión de tiempo.

Y un día ocurrió.

Era 10 de febrero y el Presidente había celebrado una fiesta por todo lo alto, con ocasión del cumpleaños de Ren. En cuanto tuvo la posibilidad, tomó a la pareja en un aparte, para darles noticias de última hora. Sus entrevistas (habían sufrido otra, en más o menos las mismas condiciones) habían sido satisfactorias, pero lo más importante es que habían aparecido los dichosos documentos originales extraviados. Todo apuntaba a que en breve le sería restaurada la nacionalidad a Ren. Pronto podrán volver a sus vidas. Cada uno por su lado. Pero Lory les deja muy claro que en ningún caso puedan divorciarse legalmente. Al menos todavía. Si se separan al poco de casados su popularidad caerá en picado y sus carreras se verían seriamente perjudicadas. Ya habría tiempo…

Con el fantasma de la separación cerniéndose sobre ellos, su ánimo en la fiesta decayó y se retiraron pronto. Para todos los demás, solo parecían las ansias de una pareja por estar a solas. Pero realmente estaban pensando en qué harían sin el otro. Cómo iban a vivir sin el otro… Y ya en casa, en pijama y preparando un té antes de dormir, ocurrió.

Están de pie, en la cocina, juntos, mirando sin ver el agua al fuego. Silenciosos, callados. Kyoko vierte el té en sus tazas, y justo antes de ofrecerle la suya a Ren, lo mira. Y lo que quiera que sea que ve en sus ojos, la hace temblar. Ella está aterrorizada, pero da un paso al frente. Y a Ren no le hizo falta más. Simplemente se besan. Se besan de verdad. Se besan queriendo besarse. Sin mentiras, sin ficciones, sin falsedades. Se besan porque aman al otro. Porque necesitan al otro. Se besan. Él mueve hacia atrás las tazas de té y, sin dejar su boca, la alza por la cintura para sentarla en la encimera, para poder seguir besándola a gusto, ahora lentamente. Ren está situado entre sus piernas y sus brazos la esconden del mundo. Kyoko se aferra a él como si temiera perderlo. Tiempo después, quién sabe cuánto…, cuando al fin se han saciado de la boca del otro, apoyan sus frentes juntas y suspiran. No dicen nada. Permanecen así, en silencio, con los ojos cerrados y las manos entrelazadas, apoyados el uno en el otro, sintiendo en la piel el cálido aliento de la persona amada.

\- ¿Ren?

\- ¿Sí?

\- Tengo miedo…

\- Yo también…

Y esa noche, con la luz apagada y antes de que les alcance el sueño, Kyoko, abrigada por el abrazo de Ren, susurra:

\- Feliz cumpleaños, Kuon…

Él sonríe y su sonrisa se filtra en su voz cuando contesta:

\- Tú eres mi mayor regalo…


	37. Revelaciones

**REVELACIONES**

Los tres días siguientes son días felices. Viven en una nube. O en una burbuja más bien… Viven en un mundo donde solo existen ellos dos, y nada puede tocarlos, nada puede hacerles daño. A no ser que el daño provenga de ellos mismos…

Kyoko y Ren ya no duermen espalda con espalda, sino corazón con corazón. Siguen durmiendo abrazados, como aquella noche. Castamente, por si te lo preguntabas, pero llenándose del calor del otro, y amaneciendo enredados. Sus besos de buenos días ahora son sinceros y honestos. Y mucho más largos…

Porque ahora ya no fingen que fingen. Aunque es cierto que las palabras más importantes aún no han sido dichas. No todavía. Ambos las sienten apretándoles el pecho, luchando por salir, pero no las dicen. Prefieren seguir así, sin encadenarse al nombre de lo que hay entre ellos. Por miedo, quizás, a que si lo dicen en voz alta, pueda romperse y desaparecer…

En cuanto amanezca será San Valentín. Es la primera vez que Ren ansía que llegue este día solo porque Kyoko está a su lado. Y Kyoko soñando mil sueños extraños en los que se mezclan chocolates con bombones, profiteroles, y gelatinas de sabores varios… Devanándose la cabeza incluso en sueños pensando en qué postre hacerle a este hombre al que no le entusiasma el dulce… No importa. Ella sabe que él agradecerá cualquier cosa que ella le prepare. Porque incluso en sus sueños, sus ojos no mienten…

Sus ojos…

Sus ojos, verdes de noche. Castaños de día. Verdes para ella. Castaños para el mundo. Los ojos de Ren van cambiando en el sueño, alternando con rapidez. Rápido, rápido, cada vez más rápido. Mareaba. De pronto la imagen se fija. Ren la mira con sus hermosos ojos verdes. Pero espera… Tiene el pelo rubio… No, ese es Corn… ¿Cómo ha podido confundir a Ren con Corn? En su sueño ahora se alternan el Ren de ojos verdes con el Corn de Guam. No. Imposible… No puede ser… ¡No! No te engañes, Kyoko… Tú lo sabías. Un rincón de ti siempre lo supo… Mediciones corporales y coincidencias… ¡Ja! Encantamientos, hechizos… Hadas, leyendas… Un beso robado… ¡Una mierda! Se ha estado riendo de ti… Todo este tiempo…

Corn es Kuon. Corn es Kuon. Corn es Kuon. Kuon.

Su voz te llama. Su mano suave en tu mejilla dice tu nombre. Abres los ojos. Y los ves.

Los ojos verdes de Kuon.

Los ojos verdes de Corn.

De un manotazo apartas su mano de tu cara y le espetas:

\- ¡Déjame en paz!


	38. Despertares

**DESPERTARES**

La había sentido agitarse en sueños, 'Kyoko', la llamó. Ella abría y cerraba los ojos, intentando salir del sueño. Gritó. Él intentó despertarla, con una caricia y llamándola de nuevo, pero al fijar en él su mirada, ella se deshizo de su gesto con violencia y lo echó a un lado. '¡Déjame en paz!', le soltó. Dolió. Se sintió como una puñalada en el pecho. El dolor fue casi físico. Por el desprecio, por la ira que vio en sus ojos. Contra él.

Kyoko huye al cuarto de baño. Ren monta guardia ante la puerta, de un lado a otro y vuelta a empezar. ¿Qué demonios sucede? ¿Una pesadilla? 'Kyoko', la llama. Silencio al otro lado. Cuando al fin sale, está vestida. No lo mira. No le habla. '¿Kyoko?', la angustia en su voz no es fingida. Tiene miedo. Kyoko se va. Se va. Y no sabe por qué.

Ella agarra el bolso y las llaves. Él la detiene. Ella se zafa de él con una sola mirada. Odio. Él palidece.

\- ¿Por qué? -dice Ren con un hilo de voz-. Dime al menos por qué te vas.

Ella se detiene, junto a la puerta abierta. Se gira un momento, solo para decirle con una voz fría y distante:

\- Sé que eres Corn.

Y se va. Sale por la puerta y se va. Se va de su vida.

Ren siente cómo su mundo se rompe en pedazos.


	39. Rotos

**ROTOS**

La llamó mil veces. Al final ya le saltaba directamente el buzón de voz. La buscó. Sabía su agenda y sus horarios, pero siempre llegaba tarde, porque Kyoko se acababa de ir. Preguntó en el Darumaya, en Love Me, en sus lugares habituales, miró en los parques… Él tenía además sus propios compromisos. Todo el día fingiendo las sonrisas de San Valentín, cuando por dentro estaba roto. Quería gritar, pero el grito se le atascaba en la garganta, sin poder dejarlo salir, ahogándolo. Quería que alguien le explicara por qué le habían permitido conocer el cielo para después robárselo. Quería romper sus puños contra la pared hasta hacerse sangre, porque así al menos podría empezar a pagar por lo que le había hecho a Kyoko. La había roto. Había roto su bien más preciado. Su Kyoko.

No, no podía dejarla ir. No al menos sin que le dejara explicarse. Sin que supiera por qué hizo lo que hizo. Por qué la engañó. Porque ciertamente la engañó… Tenía que escucharle. Al menos una vez. Se moriría sin ella. Se iría su luz. La luz que Kyoko trajo a su vida. Y sus días volverían a ser grises, fríos y apagados, tristes copias de sí mismos. Sin vida. Sin luz. Sin Kyoko.

Al final no pudo soportarlo más, y Yashiro canceló sus últimos compromisos sin hacer preguntas. Volvió a su apartamento con la esperanza de que ella estuviera allí. Vio luz en el salón.

\- ¿Kyoko? -sí, la angustia teñía su voz.

La encontró en el dormitorio. Estaba haciendo las maletas. El corazón de Ren se volvió a partir. ¿Cuántas veces podía soportarlo una persona?

\- ¿Kyoko?

Ella inspiró, todavía dándole la espalda. Su voz, aún fría, le respondió:

\- No se supone que estuvieras aquí.

\- Kyoko… -la forma en que pronunció su nombre era una súplica.

\- Me marcho. Vendré a por el resto de mis cosas cuando tú no estés.

\- No.

Y cerró la puerta de la habitación y la bloqueó con su cuerpo.

\- No hasta que hablemos, Kyoko…

\- ¿Qué hay que hablar, Ren? ¿De cuánto te divertiste alimentando mis fantasías de hadas? ¿Fue divertido, Ren?

\- Kyoko, escúchame…

\- Y luego en la cena, yo, tonta de mí, te lo conté todo… TODO… Tiene que haber sido desternillante… Yo hablándote a ti de ti… Claro… Vamos a reírnos de la pequeña Kyoko…

\- Kyoko, yo…

\- Claro, estarías aburrido… Tantos días sin tu hermanita… Venga, vamos a reírnos de esta pánfila…

\- Eso no es así…

\- Me dan ganas de vomitar…

\- ¿Me dejarás hablar?

\- ¿Hablar? Sí, claro… Cuéntale a esta crédula estúpida por qué la besaste, Corn…

\- Porque quería besarte. Demonios, sí. Quería besarte, me moría por besarte…

\- Y yo que pensaba que tú… Da igual… No te entiendo, Ren…

\- Kyoko, por favor…

\- ¿Querías besarme estando enamorado de otra?

\- ¿Qué otra? ¿Qué estás diciendo?

\- Eso no habla muy bien de ti, no señor… Playboy… Siempre lo supe…

Ren se muerde la lengua y aparta la vista para no soltarle algo que pueda lamentar más tarde, más aún de lo que está lamentando no haberle contado la verdad en su momento…

\- ¿Por qué, Ren? ¿Por qué me besaste en Guam? Porque lo que tenías con ella no funcionó, ¿verdad? -el tono cínico de la voz de Kyoko hace daño-. Tanto que estabas empezando a quererla, por Dios, Ren, si hasta te dije que la sedujeras…

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes tú…?

\- El pollo, Ren…, el pollo era yo…

\- El pollo…

\- ¿Ella no te quería? ¿Te abandonó? ¿Te cansaste de ella?

\- No es eso… Nunca me atreví a decirle nada…

\- Y dejaste escapar a tu primer amor… Y luego jugaste conmigo. Claro, yo estaba cerca… Me tenías a mano. Ingenua, crédula y estúpida… El juguete perfecto… Me hiciste creer que tú eras distinto…

\- Kyoko, yo nunca he jugado contigo.

\- Oh, vamos, Ren. La querías a ella y la dejaste escapar. Dime. Cuéntame cómo fue. Dime cómo fue tu primer amor. ¿La perseguiste? ¿O fue demasiado lista para ti? Ah, ya sé... Te reíste de ella. Igual que conmigo. Jugaste con las dos. ¿Jugaste con ella también, Ren?

\- No, Kyoko… Me casé con ella.


	40. La verdad, al fin

**LA VERDAD, AL FIN**

_\- Oh, vamos, Ren. La querías a ella y la dejaste escapar. Dime. Cuéntame cómo fue. Dime cómo fue tu primer amor. ¿La perseguiste? ¿O fue demasiado lista para ti? Ah, ya sé... Te reíste de ella. Igual que conmigo. Jugaste con las dos. ¿Jugaste con ella también, Ren?_

_\- No, Kyoko… Me casé con ella._

Ella se paró en seco, congelada, donde mismo estaba. Inmóvil. Los ojos abiertos en la más absoluta sorpresa.

\- ¿Qué? -acertó a decir.

\- Llevo enamorado de ti casi un año y medio.

\- No.

\- Sí.

Los hombros de Ren caen. La tensión desaparece. Lo más importante ya ha sido dicho.

\- Al maldito pollo le estaba hablando de ti…

\- ¿Qué?

\- Tú eres mi primer amor.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Tú eres esa chica… Siempre has sido tú.

\- ¿Yo?

\- Tonta… Estaba hablando de ti, y tú no te das cuenta…

\- Pero Ren…, yo…

\- Tú solo veías al senpai. Y yo mientras me inventaba excusas estúpidas para estar contigo.

\- ¿Excusas?

\- O dejaba que lo hiciera Yashiro…

\- Yashiro…

\- Y luego vinieron los hermanos Heel y casi me volví loco…

\- Cain…

\- Sí. Ni te imaginas lo que fue ser Cain…

\- La oscuridad…

Ren alza la vista. Sí, ella lo sabe…

\- Sí. Y tú me rescataste una y otra vez…

\- ¿Y lo que me dijiste aquella noche?

\- La verdad. La verdad que yo, Hizuri Kuon, no me atrevía a decirte -se lleva la mano al cuello, justo donde ella había dejado su marca-. Todavía la siento aquí ¿sabes?

Kyoko se sienta en la cama, sin fuerzas, abrumada. En su cabeza se repiten a cámara rápida todos esos momentos de los que está hablando Ren.

\- ¿Y Guam?

\- No podía dejarte en la playa con el corazón roto. Y di la vuelta. No podía explicarte por qué era rubio. Rubio y de ojos verdes. No podía decirte quién era. Hizuri Kuon. Pero tú viste a Corn. Así que improvisé. Lo sé. No debí haberte mentido. Pero tú querías detalles, querías saber cómo funcionaba la magia, y la mentira piadosa de un niño simplemente creció y creció. Más allá de mi control. Me vi a atrapado entre decirte que no era una criatura mágica, destrozando tu inocencia, o continuar con la ficción que comencé hace doce años. Cuando niños, era más fácil, Kyoko… Tú me mirabas con adoración en los ojos y yo volaba solo para hacerte reír…

Kyoko asiente, sin levantar la vista, perdida en el recuerdo de la infancia.

\- ¿Y la maldición?

\- La maldición era real. Otros eran los motivos, es cierto, pero te juro que no había reído francamente en años, como reí aquella tarde contigo… Liberaste mi corazón de la carga de la culpa y el remordimiento. Me liberaste para seguir mi propio camino, Kyoko… Para comenzar de nuevo…

\- ¿Y luego?

\- Y luego te robé un beso. Porque eso sería lo único que tendría de mi amor por ti. Tú, el miembro nº 1 de Love Me, con el corazón roto. Yo, Tsuruga Ren, el mayor personaje de ficción de los últimos tiempos. Un hombre roto. Una mentira andante. Eso era yo.


	41. Al descubierto

_Penúltimo episodio._

_Esto se va acabando, señores…_

_Gracias por todo._

* * *

**AL DESCUBIERTO**

_\- Y luego te robé un beso. Porque eso sería lo único que tendría de mi amor por ti. Tú, el miembro nº 1 de Love Me, con el corazón roto. Yo, Tsuruga Ren, el mayor personaje de ficción de los últimos tiempos. Un hombre roto. Una mentira andante. Eso era yo._

\- No digas eso…

\- Pero es cierto… -se sienta en la cama, a cierta distancia de ella-. Vivía escondido en mis mentiras. A salvo del mundo y de mis recuerdos. Hasta que llegaste tú. Y fuiste rompiendo mi máscara una y otra vez. Y Hizuri Kuon volvió al mundo. Solo para vivir al calor de tu luz. A la espera…

\- ¿A la espera?

\- A la espera de que algún día me vieras a mí. A mi yo real. No a Tsuruga Ren, el maldito senpai. Al hombre detrás de la máscara.

\- Ren… -Kyoko sacude la cabeza y rectifica-. Kuon…

\- Luego vino todo este problema con mis papeles y me casé contigo. Y cada vez era más difícil ocultarlo -Ren suspira-. Casarme contigo era mala idea desde el principio… ¿Pero a quién quiero engañar? Me decía que en un año, viviendo juntos, podría hacer que llegaras a quererme. Que podría conquistarte. Pero tú nos metiste juntos en la cama desde la primera noche, y tuve que levantar mil muros de nuevo. Porque yo solo quería abrazarte, tenerte junto a mí y nunca dejarte ir… -Ren alza la cabeza, buscando su mirada-. Ninguno de mis besos fue mentira, Kyoko... Bueno, sí, fue fingido que fue fingido. Tener que actuar como si te amara cuando yo realmente ya te amaba… No tienes ni idea, Kyoko… Es doloroso. Pero cada vez más y más se filtraba de mí. Se me escapaba al mirarte, al tocarte, al besarte… -Kyoko se lleva las manos a las mejillas, en un vano intento de sofocar el calor de su piel-. Y un día, pasó. Las cosas empezaron a cambiar entre nosotros. Y la noche que te besé y tú me correspondiste, creí que moría de felicidad. Nunca había sentido así antes. Felicidad absoluta. Tres días de completa dicha. Ver mi propio amor reflejado en tus ojos era enloquecedor… Pero las mentiras estaban ahí, enredándome, asfixiándome, esperando salir a la luz… Y así llegamos al día de hoy…

Se pone en pie, se aleja dos pasos de la cama.

\- Quiero que sepas que jamás he querido hacerte daño. Jamás. Eso tenlo claro. Te mereces saber toda la verdad antes de salir por esa puerta. Cuando te vayas, yo…

\- 'Si'... No 'cuando'… -le interrumpe Kyoko.

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- Deberías decir 'si me voy', no 'cuando me vaya'. Estás dando por sentado que me voy.

\- ¿Kyoko? -su corazón empieza a latir rápido. Su pulso se acelera. Esperanza, Kuon. Eso es lo que se agita en tu pecho-. ¿Y la maleta?

Ella inhala profundamente y deja salir el aire con lentitud. Calla, porque aún está escogiendo las palabras que va a decirle.

\- No quería verte. No quería hablarte. No quería ni pensar en ti. Huía. Me escapaba porque no quería enfrentarte. Me decía que cómo podía ser tan estúpida. Que cómo no me di cuenta antes. Que me habían vuelto a utilizar. Que te habías estado riendo de mí todo este tiempo… Te odié…


	42. Expuesta

_Gracias a todos por acompañarme en esta aventura._

_Y también gracias por sus comentarios a los usuarios no registrados con los que no haya podido contactar._

_Besotes mil._

_No se pierdan el epílogo :)_

* * *

**EXPUESTA**

_\- No quería verte. No quería hablarte. No quería ni pensar en ti. Huía. Me escapaba porque no quería enfrentarte. Me decía que cómo podía ser tan estúpida. Que cómo no me di cuenta antes. Que me habían vuelto a utilizar. Que te habías estado riendo de mí todo este tiempo… Te odié…_

\- Kyoko, yo…

Ella alza la mano, sin mirarlo, rogándole silencio.

\- Te odié porque me habías hecho volver a sentir. Habías roto cada uno de mis candados, dejando expuesto mi corazón. Solo para volver a sufrir. Solo para romperlo de nuevo. Te odié sobre todo porque confié en ti. Me decía que tú nunca me harías daño. Que siempre habías cuidado de mí. Que siempre me habías tratado con afecto. Te odié porque me habías hecho pedazos. Porque me habían vuelto a romper. Y esta vez no podría recuperarme…

Kyoko suspira, y continúa.

\- Siempre he sabido que cargas con tus propias sombras. Que hay una oscuridad en ti que te atormenta. Pero eso no me asusta, puedo enfrentarlo. Puedo ayudarte... -Ren ahoga una exclamación-. Mi miedo era otro… Me aterrorizaba la idea de exponer mi corazón para volver a ser destrozado. Pero hiciera lo que hiciera, una y otra vez, siempre estabas ahí. En mis peores momentos, siempre estabas a mi lado. Es mi senpai, me decía, claro que se preocupa por mí... Y me engañaba constantemente, porque si le ponía otro nombre a lo que sentía por ti, era darte el poder de hacerme daño. Pero ya ves -ríe, una risa triste y amarga-, no hubo forma. Desde el mismo momento en que supe que tendrías que irte del país, me ofrecí voluntaria para el papel de esposa…

\- Kyoko… -se sienta de nuevo, esta vez junto a ella, pero sin tocarla. Las lágrimas empiezan a correr por sus mejillas, suavemente.

\- Así que no digas que no sé que es doloroso fingir que finges amar, Kuon. Yo lo sé muy bien… No he hecho otra cosa últimamente…

Ren le sonríe con tristeza, secando con sus manos las lágrimas de Kyoko. Apoya su frente en la suya.

\- Parece que no hacemos otra cosa que hacernos daño, Kyoko…

\- No…

\- ¿Me perdonas? ¿Por todo?

\- Hmm. Te perdoné desde 'Me casé con ella'… Yo…, yo no sabía que te sentías así… Que estabas sufriendo por mí… Perdóname…

\- No, Kyoko, no hay nada que perdonar…

Él lleva sus manos a sus mejillas, y se aleja lo justo para mirarla a los ojos.

\- ¿Podemos empezar de nuevo?

\- ¿Empezar de nuevo?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Kyoko… Cásate conmigo…

\- Tonto… Ya estamos casados…

\- Ah, no… No me quites eso… Eso sí que no… Nos saltamos todo el proceso. No fuimos novios, no hubo una proposición formal, conmigo de rodillas y todo eso… -Kyoko ríe en voz alta-, tampoco tuvimos ceremonia… Y yo, escúchame bien, Hizuri Kyoko, -le dice mientras la toma por la cintura para sentarla en su regazo. Ella lanza un gritito de sorpresa-, yo quiero contigo una boda por todo lo alto… Que al mundo no le quepa duda de que nos casamos enamorados. Que el mundo sepa que yo te quiero y que tú me quieres.

Kyoko ríe de nuevo y estaba a punto de decir algo, pero la boca de Ren se lo impide…

Ah, los besos de amor… ¿Qué te puedo decir que no se haya escrito ya? Los besos de amor son mágicos. El mundo se detiene y en un solo instante vives la eternidad.

Y entre beso y beso...

\- Kuon…

\- Dime, mi vida.

\- Sabes qué día es hoy ¿verdad?

\- 14 de febrero… Día de los Enamorados…

\- Ajá…

\- ¿Y?

\- Ah, bueno… Para que apuntes la fecha.

\- ¿Por?

\- No hemos tenido… -y se acerca a su oído para susurrarle- nuestra noche de bodas…

\- Ah -Kuon se quedó con la boca abierta. ¿Estaba Kyoko dando a entender lo que él estaba pensando?-. ¿Eh?

\- Oh, vamos, Ren… No me hagas decirlo. A mí estas cosas me dan vergüenza…

Ren sacude la cabeza para salir de su estupor, reaccionando.

\- No te preocupes, Kyoko… Mi vida, mi luz, mi amor, mi todo… -dice mientras con cada palabra la besa suavemente en los labios-. No te preocupes, porque después de esta noche ya no te darán vergüenza…

\- ¡KUON!


	43. Epílogo

**EPÍLOGO**

La pequeña, de ojos verdes, como los de su papá, iba sentada en el asiento trasero del coche, con la espalda recta, tal y como le habían enseñado, y el cinturón de seguridad abrochado.

\- ¿Estás emocionada? -dice su padre, echándole un vistazo por el retrovisor.

\- Muchísimo, papá…

\- Es una ocasión importante. Nos reuniremos todos por primera vez en mucho tiempo…

\- Sí, papá. Lo sé. ¿Crees que les gustaré?

\- Claro que sí. Y ellos a ti. Ya lo verás. Eras muy pequeñita la última vez que te vieron.

\- Vienen de Faran-Fera-Fran-cia… Francia, ¿verdad?

\- Francia, sí, muy bien, Koko-chan. Y los tíos Johnson vienen de Estados Unidos, como los bisabuelos. A los tíos Hizuri ya los conoces.

\- Pues claro, papá… Viven a tres casas de nosotros…

\- Ajá… Pues ya que sabes tanto… ¿Me puedes decir cuántos primos tienes?

\- Puff, papá… Espera… -la pequeña empieza a contar con los dedos-. La tía Nanami tiene dos y está esperando la cigüeña otra vez. La tía Saika me has dicho que tiene ¡cuatro hijos! Y luego están los gemelos Kaito y Keizo, y Harumi, que es también mi mejor amiga, papá… -el padre sonríe. Como si no lo supiera…-. Así que son… diez.

\- Doce.

\- Conmigo y Nii-san, sí.

\- Mamá ha ido a recogerlo al colegio. Nos veremos directamente en la fiesta.

\- Sí, papá.

El silencio dura tres minutos. Demasiado largo para una cría de seis años.

\- Papá…

\- ¿Sí?

\- No, nada…

\- Vamos, dime…

\- Bueno… Yo quería preguntar una cosa…

\- Dispara.

\- Yo quería saber por qué los abuelitos tienen tres fiestas de aniversario de bodas. La gente se casa una vez ¿verdad?

Muy buena pregunta…

Sí, sus padres celebraban tres aniversarios al año. Su niña era demasiado pequeña para entender la enredada historia de amor de sus abuelos. La primera boda, falsa, pero absolutamente legal, en el Registro Civil. La tercera, una renovación de votos y llena de la pompa nupcial pertinente. Pero la segunda… No había forma de que él le dijera a su pequeña la razón por la que sus padres celebraban 'ese' segundo aniversario… Ni loco… No podía decirle que su segundo aniversario fue su verdadera noche de bodas… Y que exactamente nueve meses más tarde, nació él…

\- Koko-chan…

\- ¿Sí, papá?

\- Mejor que te contesten eso los abuelos…


End file.
